


Не железный

by Melarissa, tomix



Series: Робокоп [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Castration, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Masturbation, Medical Procedures, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix
Summary: В результате экспериментов ГИДРы Зимний Солдат оказался лишён обеих рук и ног и получил взамен протезы. Kак потом с этим жить Баки?





	1. Нет меня в живых...

**Author's Note:**

> Список предупреждений и тегов будет пополняться по мере написания

 

 **Декабрь 1988**  
  
Беверли Харпер ненавидел две вещи: бессмысленное ожидание и собственное имя. В имени были виноваты давно почившие в бозе родители, в ожидании — Усама Бен Ладен. Харпер ждал уже третий час.  
  
— Кофе? — в десятый раз предложил секретарь, одетый в безупречный костюм европейского покроя.  
  
Выпивший уже три чашки Харпер покачал головой. Он хотел как можно быстрее встретиться с самым разыскиваемым террористом мира, заключить с ним сделку и покинуть этот проклятый Афганистан. А вместо этого он сидел и ждал, пока бородатый ублюдок соблаговолит принять его и взять деньги.  
  
Селектор на столе секретаря негромко звякнул. Харпер знал арабский, но фраза, донёсшаяся из динамика, была на каком-то из афганских языков. Может, дари. Или пашто. Или даже на узбекском. Харпер подавил желание встать и пройтись. Чем больше нетерпения он выкажет, тем труднее пойдут переговоры. Наверняка всё это время за ним наблюдали через камеры, установленные в комнате.  
  
— Эмир ждёт вас, — вежливо произнёс секретарь.  
  
Его английский был безупречен, как костюм, с четким британским акцентом. Харпер поморщился.   
  
Подхватив дипломат, он прошёл в предупредительно открытую секретарём дверь. За ней была комната, лишённая малейших признаков роскоши, такой привычной в арабских странах. Эмир Бен Ладен, разыскиваемый американскими спецслужбами за взрывы в американских посольствах в Кении и Танзании, был одет в простую одежду, похожую на наряды моджахедов: шаровары и рубаха до колен, на голове тюрбан. Всё белого цвета. Он поднялся с дивана, на котором полулежал, и сделал пару шагов навстречу Харперу.  
  
— Эфенди, — поклонился тот.  
  
Бен Ладен поклонился в ответ, прижав ладонь к сердцу. Руки он не подал.  
  
— Я приехал, чтобы сделать вам выгодное предложение, — продолжил Харпер.  
  
— Присаживайтесь, давайте поговорим, — на таком же безупречном английском с британским акцентом, как у секретаря, отозвался Бен Ладен. — Кофе?  
  
*  
  
Стюард самолёта, на котором прилетел Харпер, испуганно шарахнулся в сторону, когда на предложение выпить кофе вернувшийся на борт пассажир рявкнул на него, послав в жопу. Он подал трубку телефона и скрылся в кухне. Харпер трижды вдохнул и выдохнул, прежде чем набрать номер.  
  
— Слушаю, — раздался на том конце энергичный и словно сочащийся солнцем голос.   
  
Харпер сглотнул.  
  
— Переговоры завершились успешно, — ответил он. — Доставка прошла без проблем, договор подписан.  
  
— Замечательно, Беверли, возвращайтесь домой. Увидимся в Лос-Анджелесе.  
  
*  
  
Три часа спустя самолет попал в зону турбулентности над океаном и пропал с радаров. Выживших не оказалось, чёрный ящик найден не был.   
  
 **Апрель 2001**  
  
Официально внутренний FC-чат был анонимным, и каждый сотрудник скрыт под двойным номером. Однако чем короче была первая его половина, присвоенная в соответствии с занимаемой должностью, тем выше эта должность была. Майлз Уайтхед, один из начальников отделов антитеррористического подразделения ЦРУ, имел префикс 3323, и главной мечтой его жизни на данный момент было превращение четырёхзначного числа в трёхзначное. Но его непосредственный начальник, Леннард Баркер, держался за свое место не хуже бульдога, и Уайтхед с тоской думал о перспективе просидеть на должности начотдела еще года три, не меньше.  
  
Он зашёл в канал второго уровня, основного чата начотделов и приравненных к ним спецагентов, намереваясь побеседовать с кем-нибудь из других подразделений, однако чат был пуст. Нажал на клавишу пробела, потом на ввод и на выход, однако ничего не произошло. Уайтхед уже собирался выключить компьютер, когда в окне чата вдруг появилось сообщение. Самое странное было не это, самым странным был ник автора сообщения: Попрыгунчик Джек. Таких ников в этом чате быть просто не могло, личные номера присваивал администратор.  
  
«Привет, Майлз!» — стояло в сообщении. — «Хочешь посмотреть картинки?»  
  
Уайтхед не успел даже ответить, а в чате уже появилась фотография. Он кликнул на неё, чувствуя, как сжимается в комок его желудок, пока фотография загружалась. Снимок был цветным, чётким, и, несмотря на то, что сделали его явно с большого расстояния, казалось, фотограф стоял прямо у окна машины. На нём Уайтхед увидел себя и… Сару. Желудок сжался окончательно и ухнул куда-то вниз, как на скоростном лифте в первые секунды подъёма.  
  
«Что это?» — дрожащими пальцами напечатал он. «Вы кто?»  
  
«Это неважно», — немедленно начал появляться ответ. «Сейчас все думают, что происходит обновление системы, поэтому чат никому не доступен. Кроме нас. Фотографии никто не увидит.»  
  
На экране появилось ещё одно фото. Уайтхед щёлкнул клавишей мышки. Они целуются в машине. От следующего фото у него покраснели уши. Сара отсасывала ему прямо в автомобиле. Его лицо с блаженно прикрытыми глазами, его рука на её затылке. Ещё фото. Сара сидит рядом с ним, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. В расстёгнутой ширинке виден его обмякший член. Следующее фото было Уайтхеду знакомо. Его прислала сама Сара, надеясь его поддразнить. Додразнились. Доигрались.  
  
Уайтхед не поднялся бы от простого агента до начальника отдела, если бы не умел быстро соображать. Фотографии не увидит никто, пока «обновление» не завершено, а потом?  
  
«Мне нужна одна небольшая услуга, которая не будет стоит вам никаких усилий. Вы получите ряд имён. Эти люди вскоре могут оказаться в списке на проверку благонадёжности. Очень важно, чтобы они получили разрешение на въезд в США.»  
  
«Это государственная измена.»  
  
«Не надо таких громких слов. Это маленькая услуга. А за это я позабочусь о том, чтобы эти фотографии никто не увидел. В том числе ваша жена. И отдел нравов. Когда у Сары школьный бал?»  
  
«Я не могу на это пойти.»  
  
«Очень жаль. Через некоторое время место начальника отдела освободится. Вы могли бы стать достойной заменой, но с таким скандалом вряд ли придётся рассчитывать на успех.»  
  
Уайтхед откинулся на спинку своего эргономичного рабочего кресла и стиснул кулаки. Он не хотел признаваться себе, но решение было уже принято. На одной чаше весов лежала должность и спокойная семейная жизнь. На другой — позор, потеря репутации, семьи, возможно, работы.   
  
«Кто эти люди?» — медленно напечатал он.   
  
«Всего лишь несколько человек, незаслуженно обвинённых в пособничестве террористам. И поэтому у них проблемы с получением визы. Ну что, мы можем рассчитывать на вашу помощь?»  
  
Уайтхед глубоко вздохнул.  
  
«Присылайте список.»

 

 

*  
  
— Я могу сделать ещё что-то? — спросил Аарон Стэнли, один из сисадминов ЦРУ.  
  
— Вы прекрасно справились, — вкрадчиво донеслось из наушника. — Благодарю вас. Сотрите этот диалог и включайте чат.  
  
— Простите… сэр, — замялся Аарон, не зная, как обратиться к незнакомцу, метафорически крепко державшему его за яйца. — А… моя небольшая проблема…  
  
— Проверьте завтра утром счёт. Уверен, всё будет улажено. Прощайте, мистер Стэнли.  
  
Аарон сглотнул. Неужели всё обошлось так легко? И его долги из-за неудачных ставок будут погашены, и Марша ничего не узнает?  
  
Его пальцы быстро забегали по клавиатуре, пока сам он тихо насвистывал «It’s a beautiful world».  
  
  
  
Он не услышал, как от кустов, окружавших его подъездную дорожку, отделилась тень. Впервые за несколько месяцев он возвращался домой с лёгким сердцем.   
  
Раздался едва слышный свист. Аарон обернулся. Одна стальная рука придержала его за шею, вторая, сжатая в кулак, ударила в область сердца. Аарон осел, беспомощно разевая рот. Удар был настолько силён, что его сердце сбилось с ритма. Стальные пальцы пережали горло. Минуту спустя Аарон Стэнли был мёртв. Его нашла подруга, с которой он жил, несколько часов спустя, когда тело уже окоченело.  
  
 **11 сентября 2001**  
  
«...По данным ВВС США четвёртый самолёт упал в двухстах пятидесяти километрах от столицы на пустое поле. Все, находившиеся в самолёте, погибли. Больше никто не пострадал.»  
  
Читая сводки, Ник Фьюри был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы впасть в отчаяние. Под тем самым безымянным полем находился подземный бункер Щ.И.Т., в котором по какой-то причине собрались все высокопоставленные функционеры организации, включая генерала Росса, её руководителя. Считалось, он защищён даже от прямого попадания ракеты, но перекрытия не выдержали, бункер обратился в могилу, в которой остались все, находившиеся в нём. Щ.И.Т. был разом обезглавлен. Именно тогда и прозвенел его телефон.  
  
— Ник? — раздался в трубке хорошо знакомый Фьюри голос Александра Пирса.  
  
— Конгрессмен Пирс, — ровно ответил Фьюри.  
  
— Мне кажется, пришла пора брать всё в свои руки. Официальное назначение поступит чуть позже, но вы можете уже приступать к сбору своей команды.  
  
— Назначение куда?  
  
— Поздравляю, Ник, с сегодняшнего дня вы — руководитель Щ.И.Т. Принимайтесь за работу, нужно найти ответственных за тот ужас, который случился сегодня. Фьюри опустил трубку на рычаг. Видит бог, он не желал этого назначения, но есть «хочу», а есть — «надо». Он вновь снял трубку и нажал несколько кнопок.  
  
— Говорит новый руководитель Щ.И.Т. Николас Фьюри. Запрашиваю полную информацию по сегодняшним терактам. Допуск «альфа плюс». Запросите подтверждение.  
  
Спустя тридцать минут на столе Фьюри лежали первые отчёты. И ему очень не нравилось то, что он в них читал.  
 **  
Октябрь-ноябрь 2001**  
  
Нельзя сказать, что после 9/11 страна погрузилась в хаос. По крайней мере, административно всё работало, как раньше. Но хаос поселился в умах и душах. Смерть почти трёх тысяч человек, безжалостная, беспощадная и бессмысленная, заставила многих пересмотреть собственную жизнь, вытащив на свет самые радикально противоположные мнения. Фьюри с самого начала заподозрил, что за терактами стояли лица, принадлежавшие верхним эшелонам власти страны. По его указанию за сенаторами, конгрессменами, членами правительства и крупными общественными деятелями была установлена негласная слежка силами агентов Щ.И.Т. Конечно, это могли быть и другие, менее заметные личности, обладавшие достаточными средствами, но за ними следили уже давно.   
  
Щ.И.Т. тонул в потоках визуальной информации.  
  
На этом фоне смерти некоторых госслужащих не привлекли к себе особого внимания. Одним из первых погиб Майлз Уайтхед, назначенный начальником антитеррористического отдела ЦРУ вместо Леннарда Баркера. Правда, о гибели никто не говорил, потому что Уайтхед покончил с собой после того, как вскрылся его роман с школьницей. Его даже не успели снять с должности. Не желая выносить грязное белье на публику, ЦРУ скрыло прискорбный факт и похоронило Уайтхеда со всеми причитающимися почестями, назначив вдове щедрую пенсию, при условии, что та будет держать язык за зубами.  
  
Там и тут погибали сотрудники ЦРУ, пограничной службы и отдела миграции. Падали и разбивали головы, оказывались участниками автомобильных аварий со смертельным исходом, становились жертвами случайных грабителей, которых не удавалось найти. Смерти отличались разнообразием и потому не рассматривались, как система.   
  
Сходство заметил Годвин Кросс, младший агент Щ.И.Т., занятый обработкой информации и её каталогизацией. Он отличался цепкой визуальной памятью и благодаря ей запомнил смутный, но очень характерный силуэт на одной из фотографий камер наблюдения аэропорта Джона Кеннеди. Подозрительным было то, что силуэт был зафиксирован в пустынном коридоре, ведущем к одной из наблюдательных башен, а буквально за пару минут до этого с башни бросился один из сотрудников паспортно-визовой службы, по слухам, давно и несчастно влюблённый и вообще человек странный.   
  
Кросс потратил несколько дней, пересматривая тысячи фотографий, и нашел ещё пять с похожим силуэтом. Одна не понравилась ему особенно. Она была сделана вечером, и в окне дорогого номера конгрессмена Александра Пирса во всех подробностях был виден он сам и человек с прочих фотографий, высокий длинноволосый мужчина со странной броней или металлическими перчатками, скрывавшими его руки от плеч до кончиков пальцев. Он стоял перед Пирсом, наклонив голову. На следующей фотографии, сделанной с интервалом в минуту, окно уже было задёрнуто тяжелой непрозрачной шторой.  
Возможно, Кросс обладал гениальной памятью, но кроме этого, он был завербован ещё во время учёбы. И знал несколько больше, чем должен был по должности. Поэтому он аккуратно собрал все компрометирующие фотографии в конверт, заклеил его и отослал на один известный ему адрес до востребования. Он очень старался, чтобы никому не удалось отследить письмо, поэтому уехал за пятьдесят миль от дома и дал мальчику доллар, чтобы тот бросил письмо в ящик.  
  
Когда две недели спустя за ним так никто и не пришёл, Годвин Кросс вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
*  
  
Письмо проделало свой путь и оказалось там, где и должно было — в особой папке на столе конгрессмена Пирса. И немало его расстроило. Судя по всему, Солдат был неосторожен. Однако наказывать его смысла не было, вина лежала на группе сопровождения, не обеспечившей правильного отступления. И в первую очередь конгрессмену надо было ругать себя. Он приехал в Остин, якобы на переговоры, и вызвал Солдата к себе. Чтобы попрощаться. Пришло время убрать любимую игрушку в ящик, чтобы не лишиться её окончательно.  
  
*  
  
Даже поздней осенью ночи в Остине случались тяжёлыми, душными, давящими. Пирс вошёл в свой номер, на ходу расстёгивая воротник рубашки и распуская галстук окончательно. Плеснул виски в хрустальный стакан и добавил пару кубиков льда. Присел на диван, дожидаясь. И чуть не пропустил тот самый сигнал.  
  
Кто-то постучал в стекло со стороны балкона. Учитывая, что пентхаус, в котором остановился Пирс, располагался на последнем, двенадцатом этаже гостиницы, а со стороны балкона не было ни лестниц, ни выступов, стучать могло только одно существо.  
  
Отставив стакан, Пирс поднялся и подошёл к окну. Зацепившись непонятно за что, Солдат висел вниз головой прямо перед балконной дверью и стучал металлическим указательным пальцем в окно. Пирс распахнул балконную дверь.  
  
— Заходи, — скомандовал он. — Побыстрее.  
  
Солдат перетёк плавным движением и приземлился на носки тактических ботинок. Он двигался совершенно бесшумно, если не считать едва слышного шороха, сопровождавшего перестройку металлических пластин его протезов. Пирс был привычен к его движениям, однако всякий раз его пронзало совершенно неповторимое ощущение близости к чему-то хищному и опасному. Это было как выгуливать большую дикую кошку на поводке, зная, что она вполне способна откусить или оторвать тебе голову в долю секунды, но при этом полностью послушна. И все же он предпочёл принять меры предосторожности. В тот момент, когда без труда обрётший равновесие Солдат шагнул вовнутрь, Пирс нажал на кнопку понижения энергии на пульте управления. Солдат едва заметно вздрогнул, его шаги стали тяжелее, однако он самостоятельно дошёл до центра комнаты и замер. Пирс убедился, что шторы надежно задвинуты. Он вернулся к дивану, на котором сидел до этого.   
  
— Жарко. Можешь снять лишнее. Ты же не хочешь перегреться?  
  
Солдат медленно поднял руки к лицу, стянул очки, потом маску.  
  
— На стол положи, — заметил Пирс. — И остальное не разбрасывай, убирать некому.  
  
Это было неправдой, но ему просто нравилось видеть, как Солдат подчиняется, принимается аккуратно сворачивать вещи и пытается уложить их стопкой. Тот, кстати, уже потянул застежку пояса. Пирс с удовлетворением смотрел на этот милитаристский стриптиз. На ковре вскоре лежал жилет с множеством креплений и ножен разного формата, пояс с гранатами, стояли берцы. Когда Солдат повернулся, на нем оставалась закрытая майка, на самом деле бывшая чем-то вроде комбидресса, и тактические брюки. Наверняка в них тоже были какие-нибудь потайные карманы с чем-нибудь смертоносным, но Пирс решил не настаивать. Он похлопал по сиденью дивана рядом с собой.  
  
Солдат подошёл, мрачно глянул на диван, а потом не слишком изящно опустился на ковер. Пирс хмыкнул. Мальчик был хорошо воспитан, раз и навсегда. Он погладил пульт у себя в кармане и еще пару раз нажал на кнопку понижения. Он заметил, что Солдат стиснул зубы, но не произнёс ни слова.  
  
— Хочешь молока? — тоном доброго заботливого папочки поинтересовался Пирс.  
  
Солдат вскинул голову. Пирс знал, что Солдат не откажется. Ему нравилось подкармливать его. Та бурда, которой пичкали Солдата на базе, может, и была сбалансированной и калорийной, но на вкус наверняка мерзкой. Хотя, Солдату её заливали прямиком в желудок, так что вкуса он не ощущал. Тем паче приятно было поощрить его чем-то вкусненьким.  
  
Солдат всегда с благодарностью выпивал и съедал всё, что ему давали.   
  
Поднявшись, Пирс направился к холодильнику, куда заранее сунул пару небольших упаковок с молоком. Заодно прихватил оставленный в качестве подарка от отеля шоколадный набор. Сел, протянул Солдату коробочку с молоком. Несмотря на пониженную энергию в протезах, тот ловко отклеил трубочку с коробки, воткнул её в затянутое фольгой отверстие и вскинул вопросительный взгляд на Пирса.  
  
— Пей, — подтолкнул тот Солдата. — А то нагреется.  
  
В номере царила постоянная температура в двадцать три градуса. Вряд ли молоко нагрелось бы слишком быстро, но Пирсу хотелось посмотреть. Осторожно обхватив трубочку губами, Солдат потянул. Подержал молоко во рту, словно пробуя, потом проглотил. Пирс смотрел, как по жилистой шее прошёлся кадык. Он выбрал из набора конфету с карамельной начинкой и протянул Солдату на открытой ладони. Однако быстро убрал руку, когда тот потянулся к лакомству свободной рукой. Солдат понял.  
  
В следующий раз он мягко взял конфету губами.  
  
Пирс смотрел, как Солдат медленно жевал шоколад, наверняка наслаждаясь редкой возможностью. Он облизнулся, потом отпил ещё немного молока. Пирс кивнул.  
  
Он откинулся на спинку дивана и вытянул ноги. Вот так, один, с верным Солдатом рядом, он чувствовал себя почти королём. Почти.  
  
— Ты засветился, — произнёс он и положил руку Солдату на холку.  
  
Он ощутил, как напрягся Солдат. Мускулы мгновенно стали каменными. Пряди волос щекотали запястье Пирса.  
  
— И это нехорошо. Это ставит нас всех под удар. Ставит под удар меня.   
  
Солдат опустил голову, стиснув кулак с картонкой. Несколько капель молока вытекли на его металлические пальцы, скатились на ковёр. Пирс ничего не сказал.  
  
— Тебе придётся скрыться на некоторое время. Ненадолго. Я скоро вернусь за тобой.  
  
«Ты же будешь умным мальчиком?» — негласно повисло в воздухе.  
  
Солдат смотрел прямо перед собой, когда в номер вошли техники команды сопровождения. Один подошёл к Солдату, второй подобрал сложенные вещи и оружие. Солдат безропотно встал и пошёл с ними, тяжело ступая металлическими ступнями. Пирс знал, что он терпеть не мог ходить вот так, без обуви, полуодетым. Своим стремлением прикрыть наготу и спрятать протезы он словно стремился доказать, что всё ещё человек. Смешной. И немного жалкий. Но эффективный. Пока не попадается на фото, сделанные Щ.И.Т.   
  
— Я приеду завтра на обнуление, — бросил Пирс техникам. — Скажите, чтобы без меня не начинали.  
  
Когда Солдат и техники ушли, Пирс увидел, что маска и очки остались лежать на столе. Он подошёл и взял маску в руки. Её внутренняя поверхность точно повторяла контур лица и шеи Солдата, выполненная по гипсовому слепку специально для него. Широкий «воротник» для защиты горла размыкался сзади, сохраняя форму за счет кевларовых рёбер. В одном из креплений эластичной застёжки, охватывавшей затылок, остался длинный волос. Пирс выдернул его, дотронулся до резиновой прокладки по краю маски, от которой на лице Солдата всегда оставались некрасивые красные вмятины. Потом бросил маску обратно на стол. Было похоже, что в ближайшее время Солдату она не понадобится.  
  
  
  
Как всегда, его задержали. Как всегда, он приехал, когда Солдат был уже готов. Тот ещё помнил его, однако его успели «разобрать», промыть, подготовить. Пирс подошел к стенду, который упорно называли креслом, хотя Солдат давно уже не сидел. Солдата уже переодели в неопреновый комбинезон для заморозки. Без протезов он выглядел прямо-таки крошечным. Пирс погладил его по голове, и Солдат не отдёрнул её. Тогда Пирс достал заготовленную конфету.  
  
— Мистер Пирс, не надо, — попытался остановить его один из техников.   
  
Второй пихнул его локтем.  
  
Пирс упрямо протянул конфету Солдату. Тот потянулся вперед, натягивая ремни, посмотрел на Пирса внимательно, жалобно. Пирс знал, что последует, и Солдат знал тоже.  
  
— Начинайте, — бросил Пирс.  
  
Техник поднёс Солдату резиновую капу. Тот послушно открыл рот. Пирс увидел прилипший к его зубам шоколад. Потом сверху опустилась дуговая конструкция с излучателями. Солдат закричал ещё до того, как все встало на место и пошёл ток. Он выл, то выше, то ниже, срывая связки. Пирс внимательно смотрел.  
  
Когда всё закончилось, он подождал, пока один из техников потянет капу изо рта Солдата. Тот вяло ее выпустил. За резиной потянулись ниточки слюны. Голова Солдата без поддержки упала на грудь.

  
— В передвижную его, — отдал приказ Пирс. — Об адресе доставки сообщат дополнительно.  
  
  
  
Он вышел из процедурной. Этот Солдат, беспамятный, его не интересовал.   
  
Снаружи Пирса ждал один из охранников, после теракта одиннадцатого сентября сопровождавший его повсюду.  
  
— Команду убрать, подчистую, — приказал Пирс. — Камеру доставить в Канзас.   
  
  
  
Он направился к выходу, поглаживая в кармане ненужный теперь до момента пробуждения Солдата пульт управления.  
  
 **Август 2003**  
  
 _Темнота.  
Полная, абсолютная темнота.  
И тишина.  
Молчал насос, нагнетающий воздух. Не было бликов света в смотровой щели. Не доносились глухие щелчки, предвещавшие открытие гермозатвора.  
Только полная, абсолютная тишина и холод.  
Солдат попытался шевельнуться. Скованные льдом мышцы не отозвались. Даже открыть глаза стоило огромных усилий. Или он не открыл их? В кромешной тьме не понять.  
Дышать было тяжело. Приходилось буквально бороться за каждый глоток воздуха. Он чувствовал, как льдом оседает на лице влага от дыхания.   
Солдат ждал.   
Он ждал потока света в распахнутую дверь камеры. Волны горячего воздуха. Чужих рук, обжигающих даже сквозь перчатки. Всего, что обычно сопровождало его пробуждения.  
Но ничего этого не происходило.   
Он оттаивал медленно, много часов. Сначала смог моргать, потом слегка шевельнуть челюстью. На языке оттаял сладкий вкус, оставшийся от конфеты, скормленной ему перед заморозкой — кем? Хотелось покрутить головой, повести плечами, но его тело плотно охватывал неопреновый кокон, ремнями притянутый к стойке. Голову поддерживали эластичная полоса поперек лба и опора под затылком. Все, что удалось Солдату – начать последовательно напрягать и расслаблять группы мышц: плечевые, абдоминальные, ягодичные. Когда он напряг живот, внутри него сдвинулся катетер. Тупо отдалось за лобком, заныл член. Солдат сжался, распахнул рот и засипел.  
Крика не получилось. Слишком жидок был воздух, слишком туго стянуло ему пересохшее горло.   
Жалкий звук затух, поглощённый стенами камеры. Солдат задышал ртом, пережидая приступ.  
От того, что он открыл рот, натянулся проводок введённой в лобную пазуху через прокол в ноздре термопары. Хотелось выдрать его к чертям, но как он ни тянулся языком, достать до него Солдат не смог.   
Тогда он попытался крикнуть ещё раз. Звук оказался таким же глухим и блёклым.   
После него тишина, окружавшая Солдата, показалась ему особенно оглушающей.  
Заболели культи, потом боль поползла выше. Она помогала Солдату оставаться в сознании, служила хоть каким-то ориентиром в полной темноте и тишине. Доказывала, что он все ещё был жив. Пока тело было сковано льдом, он не ощущал ничего, словно был сгустком бесплотного разума в пустоте. Но теперь от края обводов, там, где они соприкасались с плотью, шёл обжигающий холод. Это напомнило ему, кем Солдат являлся.   
Он понял, что произошло. Его бросили умирать. Просто отключили системы и ушли. Кто знает, как долго никого уже не было на базе. Возможно, прошли дни. Или недели. Или даже месяцы. Пока аккумуляторы передвижной камеры не разрядились, пока не закончился охлаждающий газ. Может, базу разрушили, и камеру завалило обломками. Может, в мире случилась третья мировая война. Странно, что она началась и прошла без Солдата, он всегда думал, что случись заварушка – он будет в первых рядах.   
Но вышло, что на его долю не хватило ни пули, ни ножа, ни хотя бы удавки.   
Он знал, насколько живуче у него тело, как долго может оно выдержать без пищи, без воды, без тепла. Он будет умирать долго, сутками, может, неделями. В темноте и одиночестве.   
Что ж, если это потому, что издохла ГИДРА, ему не жаль. Плевать на недостаток воздуха и тошноту, и не такое бывало.  
Солдат потерял счет времени.   
Шагов он не услышал, но по мелкой вибрации, передавшейся ему от стойки через крепления, понял, что кто-то приблизился к камере, потом обогнул её, зайдя сзади. Солдат напряженно прислушивался.   
Что-то брякнуло. Насос тяжело, со всхлипом, втянул воздух, потом с хрипом выдохнул, повторил и заработал. Звук был знакомый, привычный, почти убаюкивающий. В камеру потёк охлаждающий газ. Солдат ощутил, как его тело покрывается ледяной коркой, как слипаются в острые сосульки волосы. Он хотел закрыть глаза, но не успел. Кровь устремилась внутрь, к сердцу и прочим органам, пытаясь сохранить их функции как можно дольше. Это было мучительно: ещё думать, чувствовать, но уже не владеть даже собственными веками. В щели мелькнул свет — последнее, что увидел и понял Солдат, прежде чем тьма милосердно окутала его сознание._  
  
  
*  
  
– Ну что? – не оборачиваясь, спросил вахтенный.  
  
Второй дежурный положил на стойку фонарь, с которым спускался на нижний уровень базы, потёр руки и сел на свободный стул.  
  
– Сменил баллон и нажал на «заморозку», как и сказали. Насос заработал. Ну и холодища там. Так что, бейсбол будет?  
  
– Погоди, сейчас...   
  
Вахтенный закрутил веньер старенького транзистора, служившего дежурным явно не первое десятилетие. Раздались обрывки песен, кусок проповеди неизвестной церкви, потом голос диктора, читавшего новости:  
  
– По последним сведениям, причиной отключения электричества стала авария на электростанции в Кливленде. Она произошла из-за короткого замыкания, вызванного упавшим на линию передач деревом. Сбой повлек за собой каскадное отключение множества других электростанций, в результате чего обширные области в штатах Нью-Йорк, Новой Англии и далее на север оказались без тока. В некоторых регионах удалось восстановить электроснабжение, в остальных возвращение к нормальному ритму работы ожидается в ближайшие двое суток.   
  
– Бейсбол, Пол, бейсбол. Крути давай.  
  
Пол повернул веньер, заставив диктора умолкнуть.

 


	2. Вместо крови в жилах газ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения к главе 2: Сцены вуайеризма и мастурбации, нецензурная лексика, ОМП

****

 

 **4 декабря 2013 г., 06:24 EST**  
  
Прошло двенадцать лет с тех пор, как обрушились башни-близнецы. Годы, за которые Александр Пирс не стоял на месте, а добрался от Конгрессa до министерского кресла, стал секретарём Мирового совета по безопасности и даже получил Нобелевскую премию мира. В мыслях он нередко возвращался к осени две тысячи первого. Это был великий день, ставший началом нового мирового порядка. Если бы Пирс мог, он изменил бы только одну вещь: больше самолётов, больше целей. Не три тысячи, а тридцать. Масштаб, вот что важно! Проведённая втайне работа показала отличный результат. Одновременно он окончательно убедился, что доверять нельзя даже самым проверенным соратникам. Все нити должен держать в руках только один человек. Он привык полагаться исключительно на себя, хотя и мечтал порой облегчить решение некоторых щекотливых вопросов, переложив ответственность на стальные плечи Солдата. Но всякий раз повод разбудить его, выпустить своего личного джинна-убийцу из бутылки, казался Пирсу недостаточно веским.  
  
В такие дни он закрывал дверь своего кабинета на ключ, задёргивал шторы и доставал из сейфа чёрную маску, очки и пульт. Их он перевозил из кабинета в кабинет с самой важной документацией, не предназначенной для чужих глаз. Раскладывал маску и прочее на столе и рассматривал их, потягивая виски. Пирс был уверен, что день, когда Солдат вновь шагнет ему навстречу, не за горами. Слишком нестабильным был мир, несмотря на все усилия Щ.И.Т.а. А может, благодаря им? В этом и заключалась ирония: мир был возможен исключительно как порождение войны, и поняв это, старина Оруэлл испугался своего знания. Пирсу же страх был неведом. Он был готов принести Земле тот меч, которым можно будет установить порядок.  
  
Созданный безумным гением оцифрованного Золы проект «Озарение» набирал обороты. Неспокойная ситуация помогла Пирсу убедить даже Фьюри в необходимости подобной защиты. Фьюри был похож на него — его не пугала кровь и трупы. Он не боялся идти против приказов и принимать решения самостоятельно. Нужно было только ограничить количество вариантов для выбора, а дальше Фьюри всё делал сам. Пирс любил его, как мог бы любить строптивого, но полезного сотрудника. Почти как сына-подростка, которого у Пирса никогда не было. Нагловатого, требовательного, но такого ранимого и даже не подозревающего об этом.   
  
У них была бы почти семейная обстановка, если бы не извлечённый из подо льда Капитан Америка. Этот простодушный и доверчивый на вид увалень был на самом деле совсем не так прост, как ожидал Пирс. От солдафона, каким его представляли на плакатах и в кинолентах, не было ничего. Стив Роджерс оказался прилипчивым, как пиявка, не в меру умным и наблюдательным. Будь он постарше и имей немного больше жизненного опыта...   
  
Но у Пирса был такой козырь в рукаве, с которым не справился бы даже несгибаемый кэп. Порой Пирс доставал одну раритетную фотографию. За неё можно было бы выручить десятки тысяч долларов на каком-нибудь аукционе, особенно после возвращения капитана. Да тот же Коулсон ограбил бы служебный счёт, если бы Пирс показал ему снимок. На нём Стив Роджерс, в каске набекрень и накинутой на звёздно-полосатый костюм куртке смотрел на спасённого им самим лучшего друга Баки Барнса — расхристанного, в рваном нижнем свитере, небритого, немытого и от того не менее красивого. Смотрел так, что даже у безразличного к проявлениям дружеских и прочих чувств Пирса что-то поджималось внутри. Фотография попала к нему по длинной цепочке, передаваемая из рук в руки. Её нашли во внутреннем кармане униформы Капитана, завернутую в обрывок целлофана и тщательно спрятанную у сердца. Когда Роджерс открыл глаза в той самой скрытой комнате, фото уже лежало у Пирса среди бумаг.   
  
  
  
Пирс смотрел на лицо сержанта Барнса, такого юного и полного надежды на будущее. Но видел длинные пряди, светлые глаза в темной окантовке боевой раскраски, упрямо сжатые губы. Что ты будешь делать, Стив Роджерс, когда за тобой придёт твоя смерть в образе друга детства?   
  
А пока — продолжай наводить беспокойство, подзуживай своих дружков Мстителей, разрушай целые города и обрушивай жилые кварталы. Каждый кирпичик — дополнительная заклёпка на геликарриерах Пирса. Вот ещё одно подтверждение того, что важные дела надо делать самому: не облажайся Обадайя так по-дурацки, и над геликарриерами работала бы «Старк Индастриз», и не приходилось бы отстёгивать приличные суммы за патенты этому идиоту-пацифисту Старку.   
  
Однако такой прекрасный в планировании проект превратился в натуральную бездонную бочку, жадно поглощавшую средства Щ.И.Т.а и Пентагона. А финансовый кризис 2008, хоть и ожидаемый, всё же здорово потрепал Пирсу нервы. Но оказалось, что нужно всего лишь начать думать чуть шире. Если не хватает денег, их надо добыть любым способом. Не обязательно официальным. Чтобы заработать пару десятков миллионов порой достаточно дюжины надёжных бойцов с огнестрелами в нужном месте и в нужное время. Ещё существуют все эти мелкие и крупные эмиры и шахи, жаждущие отвоевать кусок неплодородной и выжженной солнцем земли друг у друга. Они готовы платить драгоценными камнями и самородным золотом, а где они их берут — это уже их забота. Банановые республики, в которых нет хлеба, но есть алмазы — вот то топливо, на котором «Озарение» разрасталось и крепло.   
  
Нужно только организовать доставку проверенных ребят в отдалённые горячие точки. А если вернутся не все, то что ж... Меньше пенсий платить. Однако Пирс прекрасно понимал, что ни одна самая крепкая идеология не поможет, если нижние чины почуют, что они лишь пушечное мясо. Их нужно было... прикармливать. Как кусачих псов. Как Солдата. Молоко и шоколад в сочетании с показательными наказаниями — и в рядах негласной армии царит порядок, достигнутый через боль. Главное, правильный подбор кадров: воины без страха и упрёка пусть служат Капитану. А Пирс возьмёт тех, кому есть, что скрывать, на кого найдётся, чем надавить в случае необходимости. Кто умеет ценить второй и последний шанс.  
  
Каждое утро Пирса начиналось с просмотра новостных сводок и с вычисления потенциальных мест приложения усилий. Инвестировать по минимуму, получать по максимуму. Легче всего договориться с бандитом, труднее — с крепко верующим в лучшие намерения вождём.  
  
К декабрю 2013 Украина дозрела до нужного состояния. Неумный даже на вид президент, жаждущий власти и денег, желательно в сочетании со славой. Рвущийся на запад к современным глупым свободам народ. А рядом на востоке — Россия, готовая проспонсировать возвращение блудного сателлита под собственное крыло. Проспонсировать в прямом смысле, ликвидной валютой в количестве... Сколько-сколько? Три транша по пять миллиардов долларов?  
  
_Oooo, those crazy Russians!_  
  
Однако посылать туда обычную группу было бы слишком приметно. Это не безграмотные африканцы, которые и двух слов на английском не свяжут, и фотоаппарат только на шее редкого туриста видели. Украина хоть и окраинная, но Европа с интернетом и кучей смартфонов. А вот один умелый скрытный боец, способный убирать любые цели без шума и пыли...  
  
Кажется, теперь повод был веским.  
  
Ещё даже не встав с кровати, Пирс набрал номер особого отдела.  
  
— Соедините меня с Киевом напрямую, есть разговор.  
  
*

  
День выдался долгим, но плодотворным. Хороший, в общем, выдался день. Как в старые добрые времена. И Пирс не смог отказать себе в небольшом удовольствии.  
  
Оставив гореть только настольную лампу, он направился к скрытому в стене сейфу. Сначала открыл внешнюю дверцу, потом выдвинул нижний ящик, защищённый биометрическим замком, и прижал к окошечку датчика все пальцы правой руки по очереди. Чтобы вскрыть этот ящик, было недостаточно заполучить отпечатки Пирса, нужно было ещё и знать, в какой последовательности их использовать. Подобные предосторожности не казались ему чрезмерными, учитывая положение.  
  
Под бронированной крышкой на стопке папок и конвертов с документами лежали чёрная маска и пара тактических очков. На этот раз Пирс не оставил их, отодвинув в сторону, как делал не раз, а достал и, заперев ящик и сейф, вернулся обратно к столу. Сел и положил маску перед собой на середину столешницы. Она нисколько не изменилась за последние двенадцать лет. Та же матовая чернота, узкие дыхательные прорези, жёсткий остов ошейника. Кожа на пальцах Пирса казалась особенно белой на фоне этой черноты. Он поймал себя на том, что поглаживает маску, как мог бы поглаживать верного пса. Пожалуй, пришло время позвать Солдата из ледяного небытия. Не сводя с маски взгляда, Пирс снял трубку телефона и набрал недлинный номер. Ему ответили практически мгновенно.  
  
— Пора, пожалуй. Я договорился о приёме.  
  
*  
  
**3 декабря 2013, 22:19 EST**  
  
До рождества оставалось три недели. Грег взял со стола перекидной календарь, удостоверился еще раз. Ровно три.  
  
Это означало, что пора начать придумывать подарки для ма и па. Ну, с отцом всё проще. Бутылка хорошего виски – и старик счастлив. А если к ней пару упаковок качественного ирландского пива, то можно надеяться на относительно спокойные праздники. Правда, ма будет недовольна. Но тут уж такое дело, всем сразу не угодишь.  
  
А вот для ма… Грег любил мать, хотя она и раздражала его излишней заботой и постоянными попытками устроить личную жизнь. Он никогда не был уверен, не встретит ли по приходу домой одну из многочисленных материнских знакомых в сопровождении одной, а то и двух непристроенных дочерей. Какое счастье, что большинство из них сами казались шокированными, когда понимали, что якобы обычный дружеский визит вылился практически в смотрины.   
  
Грег это ненавидел. Однако сколько бы он ни возмущался, мать продолжала, не теряя надежды окрутить его и дождаться, наконец, таких же рыжих, тощих и веснушчатых внуков, как отец Грега Пэдди и сам Грег.  
  
*  
  
**3 декабря 2013, 22:26**  
  
**Пол Дорси:**  Нам понадобится техника особого рода. Доставить надо будет в Европу, но предварительную подготовку и сборку осуществить здесь.   
  
**Сайлас Хантер (Нью-Йоркское отделение):**  Установку законсервировали довольно давно…  
  
**Пол Дорси:**  Так расконсервируйте! Или сами объясняйтесь с Пирсом. Он ждёт результатов. У вас максимум неделя на расконсервацию и подготовку, иначе пеняйте на себя.  
  
**Сайлас Хантер:**  Я все сделаю.  
  
*  
  
**3 декабря 2013, 22:41 EST**  
  
Чтобы пореже встречаться с родителями, с которыми он жил, несмотря на христовы тридцать три года, Грег работал почти исключительно в ночную смену. Уходил из дома в половине восьмого вечера, добирался подземкой с двумя пересадками до Южного Бронкса, шёл пешком минут пятнадцать между тёмными неприветливыми зданиями складов, построенных еще частично в тридцатые, нырял в неприметную дверцу возле ржавых и ободранных ворот, покрытых похабными надписями, и наконец входил в двухэтажный административный флигель, темный и внешне пустой.  
  
На самом деле флигель вовсе не пустовал. Его покрытые маскировочной плёнкой окна не выпускали наружу свет, а за тёмным входным тамбуром открывались выстланные потёртым линолеумом коридоры, по которым неспешно передвигались полуэкипированные бойцы, ходячие и близкие к выписке раненые, парни из техотдела и сотрудники госпиталя. Правда, к половине десятого вечера, когда Грег прибывал на работу, коридоры пустели, бойцы и раненые расползались по спальням и палатам, операторы уходили по домам, а дежурные врачи торопливо вводили Грега в курс дела и тоже спешили уйти. Грег листал записи, сделанные за день, проверял находящихся в палатах раненых и садился за свой стол, называемый медицинским постом. И мучился от безделья до семи утра следующего дня.  
  
На минус первом этаже, где располагался госпиталь, мобильный интернет не ловил совершенно. Как и вообще мобильная связь. Что, несомненно, имело свои преимущества. По крайней мере, ма не могла до него дозвониться, не связавшись предварительно с коммутатором, а на нём вечерами дежурил мрачный Рассел с перекошенным в вечной кривой ухмылке, посеченным осколками лицом, результатом взрыва на одном из заданий. В своё время он был был пациентом Грега, одним из первых, и тот сидел над его кроватью, как наседка над яйцами. Благодаря этому уходу Рассел сохранил зрение, хотя и получил после выздоровления прозвище Красавчик, достававшееся исключительно самым искорёженным бойцам. Он не вернулся на свою базу, остался в Бронксе. И пробиться через хмурого Рассела, который из-за поврежденных губ и спазмов говорил так, словно набил полный рот каши, было почти нереально. Маленькая услуга любимому фельдшеру. А Грег подкидывал ему порой лишнюю упаковку викодина, которую ему удавалось провести в отчетности как просроченную или испорченную каким-то другим образом.  
  
Конечно, у него был компьютер с выходом в интернет, но исключительно для работы. Все любимые Грегом сайты – tumblr, 4chan, 9gag, reddit – были заблокированы по умолчанию, чтобы сотрудники не отвлекались. И даже смешно было попытаться зайти хотя бы на одну из ссылок каталога Porn Dude. Зато во внутренней сети валялись кучи всяких официальных директив и предписаний, в углу которых скромно красовалась печать «H &Protect Ltd.»  
  
*  
  
**3 декабря 2013, 22:48 EST**  
  
 **Сайлас Хантер:**  Джейсон? Пора расчехлить оружие. Может понадобиться в ближайшее время.  
 **  
Джейсон Барбер (руководитель компании H &Protect Ltd., Нью-Йорк):** Что, общая мобилизация? Я вообще-то уже дома. Но бойцов могу поднять немедленно.  
  
 **Сайлас Хантер:**  Не бойцов, Барбер. Вы помните, о чем вас предупреждали при вступленни на пост? Любимое оружие сами знаете кого.   
  
 **Джейсон Барбер:** Tо есть... Я не совсем уверен, что у меня найдутся специалисты такого профиля... Тем более ночью...  
  
 **Сайлас Хантер:**  У вас неделя. Или вы отправитесь работать в региональноe отделениe в Родезии в качестве охранника рудника, и это в лучшем случае!  
  
 **Джейсон Барбер:** Я немедленно лично займусь этим вопросом. Все будет в лучшем виде.  
  
*  
  
Грег не забывал, где работал. И не питал особенных иллюзий, кем были и чем занимались те бойцы, которые прибывали на базу, готовились и тренировались, уезжали, а потом возвращались с пулевыми и ножевыми, переломами, ожогами и прочими повреждениями, требующими немедленной и квалифицированной медицинской помощи. И почему эту помощь оказывали в подвальном этаже небольшого домика в индустриальном районе Южного Бронкса, а не в обычной больнице или госпитале Щ.И.Т.а. Об этом не принято было говорить, и Грег молчал, благодарный за предоставленную работу по специальности.  
  
*  
  
**3 декабря 2013, 22:57 EST**  
  
**Джейсон Барбер:**  Рассел? Пошли двух техников на минус пятый уровень, пусть достанут из склада номер три контейнер и прилагающуюся документацию и доставят в госпиталь. Контейнер распаковать, там в инструкции всё указано. Пусть дежурный фельдшер займется.  
  
**Рассел Эллис:** Шеф, они спят.  
  
**Джейсон Барбер:**  Так разбуди их, твою мать! Они сюда дрыхнуть приходят или работать? Не отделение, а богадельня. Не сделают — пеняй на себя. Найдём для твоей рожи другое место.  
  
*  
  
К полуночи Грег устал листать новости, тем более, что ничего нового в них не появлялось. Постоянно мелькали сообщения об Украине и России, но политикой он не интересовался, а про Украину знал только то, что она где-то в Европе. Или в Азии. Далеко, в общем.  
  
Он воровато оглянулся. Было почти двенадцать, и на базе спали, скорее всего, абсолютно все, кроме Рассела у коммутатора. Тогда Грег открыл один файлик, намеренно спрятанный в папке Windows, и скопировал в строку браузера длинный нечитаемый адрес, полученный им по большому блату.  
  
Экран разделился на отдельные квадратики, в каждом из которых появилось изображение. Палаты, коридоры, душевые и даже туалеты всей базы. Грег сглотнул, чувствуя одновременно страх быть застигнутым и возбуждение от нарушения правил.   
  
Что ж, спали всё-таки не все. В одной из комнат что-то двигалось, едва-едва заметно в маленьком окошечке на экране. Чувствуя, что ладони становятся липкими, Грэг навел на него курсор и нажал кнопку на мыши. Окошечко развернулось во весь экран.  
  
Раскинувшийся на кровати в тусклом свете ночника, один из прибывших пару дней назад бойцов дрочил размашисто и лениво. Все помещения для личного состава располагались под землёй, поэтому температура в них была постоянной, на уровне двадцати четырёх — двадцати пяти градусов. Спать было душновато, многие скидывали одеяла, снимали всё до трусов. Этот же снял и трусы тоже.  
  
Грегу было видно, как между расставленных ног темнеют крупные тяжелые яйца, как движется кулак по стволу. У него одновременно пересохло во рту и загудело в голове.   
  
В комнате было темновато, картинка была зернистой, но знание того, что это происходит вот прямо здесь и сейчас, что можно пройти по коридору и остановиться у двери в эту самую комнату… От этого срывало крышу.   
  
Конечно, Грег никогда бы подобного не сделал. Ему хватало видеть и знать. Он напитывался видом согнутых в коленях ног, втянутого, покрытого смутно видимыми волосками живота, напряжённой линией шеи.   
  
Еще раз оглянувшись, он достал из кармана наушники и воткнул штекер в гнездо. Потом, удостоверившись, что звук включен на минимум, воткнул один из наушников в ухо и нажал на разблокировку.  
  
Выдох. Длинный, тяжелый, с присвистом в конце. И едва слышный влажный звук. Грег прикусил губу, стиснув левую руку в кулак. Правой он отчаянно вцепился в мышку, рискуя нажать обе кнопки разом.  
  
*  
  
Сидя за своими выбитыми у начальства двумя мониторами, Майкл лениво печатал одной рукой ответы в игровом чате, а второй возил курсором по иконкам отдельных камер. Смотреть на Красавчика Рассела было скучно. Тот, скорее всего, давно рассматривал «Азиатские сиськи» на экране планшета и был полностью погружен в себя. Большинство прочих временных и постоянных обитателей базы спали. Скорее всего, бодрствовал только Грег. Майкл щёлкнул по одной из иконок и хмыкнул, что означало крайнюю степень веселья.  
  
Грег так напряженно пялился в монитор и так стискивал кулак, что у Майкла не возникло ни малейшего сомнения в том, что на экране у него что-то не совсем легальное. Точнее, не совсем приличное, за что начальство может и не погладить по головке. Майкл некоторое время наблюдал за тем, как подёргивается верхняя губа Грега, а потом решил подстраховать.  
  
Он не был обязан этого делать. Но это было несложно.  
  
Свернув экран до небольшой картинки в углу, Майкл открыл остальные камеры. И то, что он увидел на паре из них, заставило его подпрыгнуть на стуле.  
  
Грег, уже почти дошедший до готовности встать и отойти на пару минут в туалет, жутко перепугался, когда в ухе поверх ставших куда более рваными и шумными выдохов раздался противный звон, а следом на экране появилось сообщение: «Вырубай шарманку, к тебе гости».  
  
Написать такое мог только Майкл, и Грег отреагировал мгновенно. Дважды нажал Alt+F4, захлопывая файл со ссылками и окно браузера, отключил звук, выдернул наушники и даже успел развалиться на стуле с дурацким журнальчиком в руках.  
  
Дверь отделения распахнулась. Сначала проскочил один из технической обслуги и придержал её, а следом в проём въехал металлический цилиндр около полутора метров в высоту, оснащённый парой колёс. Позади обнаружилась ручка, за неё второй техник и толкал цилиндр.  
  
– Куда его тут? – не здороваясь, поинтересовался у Грега тот, который держал дверь.  
  
Грег выпрямился, ещё не вставая со стула. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, что там внутри. Цилиндр тускло поблескивал эмалированным кожухом грязно-зелёного цвета, припорошенным пылью. В тех местах, где краску прочертили длинные царапины или она облупилась, виднелся металл. Кое-где налипла паутина. Вокруг цилиндра был обмотан длинный шнур с вилкой на конце, как от старого пылесоса. Чтобы он не падал, вилку засунули под гофрированный шланг, который шёл от расположенного на задней части цилиндра баллона к середине верхнего конца. Сбоку красовалось приличного размера колесо гермозамка, от которого шла тонкая линия, обозначавшая дверь. Спереди же имелось окошечко, изнутри затянутое изморозью, так что рассмотреть, что же внутри, не было никакой возможности.  
  
– Это что? – поинтересовался Грег. – Тут госпиталь, вообще-то, а не отдел техобслуживания.   
  
Техники переглянулись.  
  
– Нам было поручено доставить в лазарет и сдать дежурному. Вы дежурный?  
  
– Ну, я, – неохотно признался Грег.  
  
Он терпеть не мог таких вот из ряда вон событий. Нарушение рутины всегда вело к ухудшениям. Всегда.  
  
— Тогда забирайте и дальше сами с ним. Нам пора.  
  
Грег остался сидеть, всё ещё сжимая журнал, а техники оставили цилиндр стоять в коридоре и, довольные собой и выполненным поручением, ушли.  
  
*  
  
Просидев с полминуты после того, как закрылась дверь, Грег поднялся, бросил ненужный больше журнал на стол и подошел к цилиндру. Обойдя кругом, он увидел, что сзади, где над похожим на кожух черным ящиком висел черный же баллон с коричневой полосой, пыли и паутины почти не было. Маркировка Грегу не понравилась: насколько он помнил, сжиженным азотом охлаждали особо опасные препараты и образцы, и наблюдать подобное в непосредственной близости ему не хотелось однозначно. Что именно имело в виду руководство, приказав доставить такое в госпиталь? Это же не спецлаборатория, в конце концов! Он взял в руку вилку: штырьки были ещё тёплыми. Ощущение было как от штекера автомата жизнеобеспечения, который только что выдернули из розетки. Пару раз Грегу доводилось это делать. Штекер уже остывал, но было понятно, что еще не так давно он был куда-то включен. И это наводило на определенные размышления.   
  
Больше всего Грега настораживало, что на самом цилиндре не было никаких маркировок. Он выглядел старым, на поверхности виднелись следы, какие образуются при длительном использовании, пара лёгких вмятин и кое-где ржавчина. Особенно сильно проржавел цоколь. Поддёрнув белые форменные брюки, Грег присел, намереваясь рассмотреть нижнюю часть цилиндра повнимательнее. Ему показалось, что сквозь ржавчину виднеется какая-то надпись, но эмаль изъело так сильно, что прочитать её не было никакой возможности. Однако Грега обеспокоило не это, а едва видимый красный круг c завитками внутри, очень похожий на знак биологической опасности. Именно в тот момент, когда он пытался слегка счистить пыль и паутину с надписи и штампа, черный ящик в задней части цилиндра издал резкий пронзительный писк. Одновременно на нём замигал красный светодиод. По спине Грега прошел холодок.  
  
  
  
Ему приволокли неизвестную хрень, представляющую опасность, и не оставили даже инструкций, что с ней делать! Порой Грег соображал очень быстро. Чёрный ящик наверняка был аккумулятором. Тёплая вилка, резкие предупредительные звуки, баллон с азотом – цилиндр содержал некие охлаждённые до безопасного состояния образцы, но что будет, если он нагреется? Вдруг там яйцо инопланетной твари вроде Чужого? Или штамм сибирской язвы?  
  
Грег подхватился и торопливо повез цилиндр по коридору в направлении самой дальней палаты. Её оборудовали для ожоговых больных, выложив до потолка кафелем и устроив в полу сток. На крайний случай, в отличие от коридора это помещение было легко дезинфицировать и мыть прямо из шланга. И дверь там была прочная, глухая.  
  
К счастью, никаких жильцов в палате давненько уже не появлялось и в ближайшее время не предвиделось. Грег торопливо вкатил цилиндр, врезавшись по дороге в косяк, поставил его в угол и воткнул штекер в розетку. Писк прекратился, и он выдохнул. Немедленно заработал насос, принявшись перекачивать содержимое баллона по шлангу внутрь. На аккумуляторе, однако, продолжала мерцать красная лампочка. Грег встал на колени, стер рукавом налипшую паутину.  
  
Панель управления выглядела новее корпуса аккумулятора, но все равно ей было лет двадцать, не меньше. Над ней находились манометры: для азота, для дыхательной смеси и отдельно для углекислого газа. Еще один показывал давление внутри цилиндра. Стрелка того, на циферблате которого была надпись «N2», слегка отошла от края отмеченного зеленым сегмента, но на глазах Грега медленно ползла к нему. Над зеленоватыми экранчиками с тёмными цифрами надписей не было. Просто цифры: 1, 2 и 3. Пока Грег их рассматривал, на экранчике номер два цифры сменились с - 98 °C на - 99°C. На первом гордо светилось минус сто градусов. Третий оставался пустым.  
  
Под экранами и по бокам располагались кнопки. Хоть они имели какие-то поясняющие надписи. Грег разобрал «заморозка», «разморозка», «экстренный режим». Потерев подбородок, он нажал на «заморозку». Просто на всякий случай. Рисковать он не собирался.   
  
Пятясь, он вышел из палаты и прикрыл дверь. Медленно вернулся на свой пост к столу, присел на стул. Увидел, что на брюках пятна, и попытался их отряхнуть, но только испачкал ещё сильнее. Что-то явно намечалось.  
  
*  
  
**4 декабря 2013 года, 00:48 EST**  
  
**Джейсон Барбер:**  Ты послал техников, Рассел?  
  
**Рассел Эллис:**  Ага.   
  
**Джейсон Барбер:**  И?  
  
**Рассел Эллис:**  Они вернулись. Полчаса как.  
  
**Джейсон Барбер:**  Они доставили пакет фельдшеру? Тот уже начал его распаковывать?  
  
**Рассел Эллис:**  Не сказали.  
  
_Шумный нетерпеливый вздох и стон сквозь зубы.  
_  
**Джейсон Барбер:**  Соедини меня с лазаретом! Чёртовы идиоты.  
  
_Щелчки коммутатора, два длинных гудка._  
  
**Грег О’Донелл:**  О’Доннелл слушает.  
  
**Джейсон Барбер:**  Вам доставили пакет?  
  
**Грег О’Донелл:**  Пакет? Какой пакет? Никакого пакета не доставляли. Кто это?  
  
**Джейсон Барбер:**  Камеру. Небольшую такую. На колёсах.  
  
**Грег О’Донелл:**  Камеру доставили. А кто спрашивает? Сейчас я свяжусь с дежурным…  
  
**Джейсон Барбер:**  Не трудитесь, он в курсе. Это Джейсон Барбер.  
  
**Грег О’Донелл:**  Мистер Барбер, простите, не узнал вас.  
  
**Джейсон Барбер:**  Где чёртова камера?  
**  
Грег О’Донелл:**  В ожоговой палате. Я воткнул вилку в розетку. Кажется, всё работает как надо.  
  
**Джейсон Барбер:**  А теперь пойди и выдерни эту вилку! Или что там надо делать по инструкции. Я хочу, чтобы ты немедленно занялся распаковкой. Утром доложишь мне лично.   
  
**Грег О’Донелл:**  Какой инструкции? Мистер Барбер, инструкций не было!  
  
**Джейсон Барбер:**  Это чёрт те что. Так, пойди к Расселу, он даст тебе ключ. Инструкция на уровне минус пять, на полке. Поищи там, она должна быть. Забери её и шуруй, там всё написано. До утра. Сделаешь — обещаю тебе премию, О’Донелл, не пожалеешь. Шевели колготками!  
  
*  
  
Грег даже не представлял, что в старой постройке может быть пять подземных этажей. Он не сомневался, что был минус второй, и предполагал, что тот типа подвала, склада различной техники. Но ещё три вниз... Во-первых, как это строили, во-вторых, что там хранилось? И зачем это всё?  
  
Рассел с сожалением отложил планшет, когда Грег явился к нему за ключами, открыл шкафчик для ключей и выбрал одну из немаркированных связок. Потом поманил Грега за собой. Они прошли по коридору до самого конца, а потом Рассел отпер дверь в комнату, которую Грег всегда считал чем-то вроде кладовки для хранения туалетной бумаги, чистящих средств и ведер для мытья полов. Вместо этого за дверью оказались раздвижные дверцы старого подъёмника. Они открылись, кода Рассел нажал кнопку. Прежде чем тронуться вниз, понадобилось вставить один из ключей из связки в отверстие на панели лифта. Напоследок Рассел скривил лицо в гримасе, означавшей у него дружелюбную улыбку. Грег безуспешно попытался улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
Старая кабина ползла, не торопясь, похрипывая и постанывая. Он никогда не страдал клаустрофобией, но сейчас ему стало плохо. Грег не хотел ехать вниз. Не хотел ничего знать о других уровнях, не хотел размораживать непонятные цилиндры, он вообще хотел сидеть сейчас за компом, листать журнальчик и думать о том, что подарить маме на рождество. Однако он ехал вниз, сжимая во вспотевшем кулаке связку ключей. Рассел и сам не мог точно сказать, какой из них тот самый, поэтому приходилось надеяться, что хоть связка верная.  
  
В другой руке Грег держал мощный фонарик, какие бывают у охранников, и это тоже его совсем не успокаивало. Перспектива застрять на минус пятом этаже, выход с которого возможен только с помощью этого самого лифта, да ещё и без света... Аж мурашки по коже.  
  
Наконец лифт остановился, напоследок хорошенько тряхнув Грега. Двери разошлись, и он выглянул в тёмный коридор. Ну, хотя бы тут технику слегка обновили — отреагировав на движение, загорелись несколько ламп на потолке.   
  
Грег осмотрелся. От лифта вёл прямой недлинный коридор, в стенах которого были металлические двери. Вообще в этом коридоре было слишком много металла и бетона. Стены были покрыты конденсатом, воздух тяжелый и затхлый. Вентиляция если и работала, то не в полную силу. Наконец Грег заставил себя выйти из лифта.  
  
Тут было слишком тихо. Настолько, что собственные шаги и шорох одежды казались Грегу оглушительными. Он пошёл по коридору, всматриваясь в двери. Только номера, нанесённые чёрной краской по трафарету, никаких обозначений, надписей, табличек. Выбирай любую.  
  
За первой дверью, которую открыл Грег, оказалась камера, плотно заставленная полками с коробками. Как в полицейском сериале, в отделе по хранению улик. Грег не полез дальше двери. Для следующей он не подобрал ключа, а за третьей...  
  
За третьей обнаружилась камера с укрепленными металлом стенами, вдоль которых стояли привинченные стеллажи.   
  
Но Грега заинтересовали не они. Посередине камеры на полу возвышалась странная конструкция, напоминавшая древнее, но очень навороченное зубоврачебное кресло. Как если бы его нарисовал художник в стиле стимпанк. Только сиденье было странное, слишком мелкое для взрослого, со множеством ремней и креплений. Похожее... Грега передёрнуло. На стенд для препарирования. Во время учёбы Грегу довелось резать на таких всякую живность. Только этот стенд был явно не для мышей и кроликов, а для существ куда более крупных.  
  
Он отошёл, не желая рассматривать эту штуку подробнее. Боли ему хватало и в палатах госпиталя.   
  
Он обратился к стеллажам. После краткого осмотра стало понятно, что они заполнены явно по какой-то системе, даже если Грег её ещё и не разгадал. Он нашёл две стойки с чёрными баллонами, пустыми и полными. На полках были коробки, как в первой комнате, несколько странного вида чемоданов, вроде футляров для инструментов, несколько ящиков из светлого металла, какие бывают на «скорой помощи». Два высоких металлических шкафа, запертые на ключ. И ещё Грег обнаружил угол с розеткой и следами колес на пыльном полу. Видимо, цилиндр привезли именно отсюда. Грег огляделся. Рядом стояла полка, и на ней была стопка каких-то папок и тетрадей. Грег взял некоторые из них в руки. Часть была не на английском, их он сразу отложил в сторону — в языках Грег силён не был. Наконец попалась очень старая на вид тетрадь для записей, с красным ободранным корешком и синей в разводах обложкой. На ярлыке была надпись красными чернилами: «WS portable chamber operating instructions».  
  
  
  
Что такое «WS» Грег не знал, но слово «инструкции» ему понравилось. Наверняка это о них говорил Барбер. Даже не полистав тетрадь, Грег сунул ее подмышку и торопливо направился прочь.  
  
Ему было страшно. Уж себе-то он мог в этом признаться. Страшно до жути, страшно до того, что он не раз и не два огляделся, пока почти бежал к лифту. Ему всё казалось, что вот-вот между закрывающимися половинками дверей протиснется серая когтистая лапа, прямо как в ужастике, и потом на него надвинется нечто невыразимо кошмарное. И тут-то он и сдохнет на месте.   
  
Но ничего не произошло. Двери лифта закрылись, кабина дёрнулась, заскрежетала, словно жаловалась на свою нелёгкую долю, и поползла вверх.  
  
*  
  
— Ну как? — прошамкал Рассел, когда Грег сдавал ему ключи.   
  
— Пиздец, — честно признался Грег. — С каких пор тут минус пятый этаж?  
  
Рассел пожал плечами, словно говоря, что его это не касается. Грег кивнул ему и направился обратно на свой пост.  
  
Тетрадь и впрямь была старая, годов шестидесятых. Листы в ней пожелтели, уголки страниц обламывались, чернила выцвели. Не читая, Грег перевернул несколько страниц и увидел сделанный на кальке рисунок, наклеенный на лист плотной бумаги. На рисунке был тот самый цилиндр, который сейчас стоял в ожоговой. Грег перевернул страницу. Еще раз цилиндр, вид сбоку. Следом — сзади и сверху. Схема подключения баллона, параметры давления, температура, необходимое напряжение сети... Он не понимал и половины слов, не говоря уж о написанных от руки значках, сокращениях и пометках.   
  
Чернила становились ярче, появились фотографии, сначала цветные, уже изрядно поблёкшие, потом поляроидные. На них было какое-то странное оборудование, металлические части, инструменты. Грег торопился, наконец, уже ближе к концу, он вдруг увидел рисунок той самой панели, которую совсем недавно рассматривал на цилиндре. Три экранчика, кнопки. Грег аж выдохнул и принялся читать объяснения.  
  
Инструкция была до обидного короткой: «Для обеспечения стандартного протокола разморозки нажмите на кнопку «разморозка». Стандартный протокол предполагает щадящий режим и занимает четыре часа. Во избежание перенасыщения воздуха в помещении стравливаемым азотом и водяными парами рекомендуется включить вытяжку. Отключение баллона произвести через два часа после начала цикла разморозки.»  
  
И всё. И всё? А внутри-то что? И что вообще со всем этим делать? Грег почувствовал, что дрожит. Он никогда не любил брать на себя ответственность, не хотел и сейчас. Вот только выбора у него не было, терять работу... Если он потеряет работу здесь, медицины ему не видать. И ничего более-менее приличного тоже. Не с его пометкой в деле и проблемами с благонадёжностью.  
  
Поэтому он посмотрел на часы, медленно дошёл до ожоговой палаты и нажал на кнопку «разморозка».  
  
Ничего не произошло. Поначалу. Потом Грег обратил внимание, что на манометре стрелка уровня азота чуть дрогнула и сдвинулась в сторону нуля. На другом манометре, указывающем уровень кислорода, стрелка наоборот немного отодвинулась от края. Что-то всё-таки происходило.  
  
Было пятнадцать минут третьего. Через два часа следовало перекрыть вентиль от баллона к цилиндру. До этого времени причин сидеть в палате Грег не видел. Он вернулся на пост, погасил в коридоре свет, оставив только настольную лампу, и присел. Потерев глаза, Грег поудобнее уселся на стуле и положил голову на скрещенные руки.  
  
*  
Через два часа, как и было написано, Грег вернулся в палату. За это время он прочитал кое-что в тетради, но понял немного. Что-то в этом цилиндре было, что-то явно живое… Но Грег, хоть и слыхал об успехах в крионике, да и про чудесное спасение Капитана Америка знал, все же сомневался, что нечто, замороженное до минус ста градусов, способно вернуться к жизни. Бред.   
  
Он закрутил вентиль баллона, а потом вовсе отсоединил трубку. Раздался шум, перешедший в ровные посапывания: заработал насос. Грег выдохнул. Пока всё шло как по писанному, в буквальном смысле. Он посмотрел на экранчики. Температура поднялась до минус пятидесяти и росла довольно быстро. И на третьем экранчике тоже обнаружились цифры и изображение маленького стилизованного сердечка.   
  
40  
33   
67   
  
Потом цифры исчезли.  
  
3  
27  
56  
  
Резкое падение:  
  
45  
33  
21  
7  
0  
0  
0  
  
Грег почувствовал беспокойство. Смотреть на скачущие в электронном окошечке цифры он не мог почти физически. Смотровая щель в дверце по-прежнему была затянута льдом.   
  
Грег вышел из палаты и направился наверх за кофе. Внутри, подобно перетянутой гитарной струне, звенело напряжение.  
  
Разморозка заняла дольше четырёх часов. В половине седьмого, незадолго до прихода врачей и прочего персонала, цилиндр издал резкий писк. Последние полчаса Грег маялся в палате, нервно поглядывая на беспорядочно меняющиеся в третьем окошке цифры, и боялся пропустить тот самый момент. Писк смолк, раздался щелчок. Грег повернул колесо гермозамка, и передняя половина цилиндра вдруг приоткрылась на пару сантиметров. Изнутри ощутимо повеяло ледяным холодом и... Грег поморщился. Запахло так, словно внутри что-то испортилось. Как в холодильнике, в котором сгнило что-то мясное или молочное.   
  
Однако запахи в медицине дело обычное, поэтому Грег преодолел малодушное желание дождаться кого-то старшего по должности, присел перед цилиндром на корточки и потянул за колесо на себя.


	3. В каждом спит талант

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения к главе 3: Боди хоррор, медицинские процедуры, обсценная лексика, гомофобная лексика, немного грязных разгворчиков

 

 **4 декабря 2013г., 09:12 EST**  
  
Грег так долго пялился в монитор, что тот потемнел. В нём он увидел своё отражение: вытянутое, озабоченное лицо. Нет, испуганное. Что уж притворяться.  
  
Грег был в панике. Он забеспокоился, когда к нему в госпиталь вкатили эту странную цистерну. Но когда её дверца открылась, и он увидел, что там было внутри — только долгий опыт работы санитаром приёмного отделения бесплатной клиники помог ему остаться на месте. Когда срезаешь штаны с бездомного, а под ними обнаруживается обглоданная червями почти до кости нога, учишься первым делом не блевать и не сбегать с криками.  
  
Но нервы у Грега всё же были не казённые.  
  
Поэтому, приехав после смены домой, он достал из заначки купленную в подарок отцу бутылку дорогого виски и отпил прямо из горла. Потом принёс стакан, кое-какой еды и сел за компьютер.  
  
Когда его жизнь успела пойти по пизде до такой степени?  
  
По бокам экран слегка расплывался. Грег несколько раз моргнул, потом дотянулся до стакана и сделал еще глоток. Дрожащей рукой пригладил морковного цвета волосы.  
  
Он дернул мышкой, выводя компьютер из режима ожидания. Лишь бы не видеть собственного отражения. Перед ним была открыт раздел /b/ форчана. Кому ещё он понесёт свои сомнения, страх и отчаяние? Только такие же циничные лузеры, как он сам, поймут. И примут. Посмеются и забудут через полчаса… Сверху на банере призывно подмигивала круглоглазая героиня анимэ.  
  
Грег хрустнул пальцами.   
  
Эй, /b/ вот еще одна история неудачника  
>нет денег на собственное жилье  
>33 года и я живу с предками  
  
_Он вспомнил те несколько лет, что ему удалось пожить в отдельной от родителей квартире. Не желая тратить каждый день по два-три часа на дорогу до колледжа, он добился места в общежитии. Вообще, если честно, желание жить поближе к месту учёбы было лишь предлогом. Он просто хотел попробовать жить самостоятельно. Не отчитываться, куда пошёл и когда вернётся. Что ест и когда ложится спать. Сделал ли уроки, почистил зубы, сменил нижнее бельё. Впервые он оказался предоставлен самому себе целиком и полностью. И это было как выйти на свободу после срока в тюрьме строгого режима. Разумеется, на выходные он приезжал домой, но все равно, пять дней в неделю он был почти собой. Это было самое счастливое время его жизни, не считая трёх лет работы по специальности после колледжа, в шикарной частной клинике в пригороде Бостона. Пока его не выперли оттуда со скандалом. После этого он мог рассчитывать на самые незавидные места, куда обычно брали слабых выпускников или сотрудников на грани потери лицензии. Грег и был на грани. Мечты об учёбе на полноценного врача пришлось забыть._  
  
>рыжий как грёбаная морковь по-корейски   
>РЫЖИЙ ВЕЗДЕ  
  
_Дурацкий цвет. Из-за него Грега как только не дразнили в школе. Апельсинчик. Джинни-Джинджер. Фанта. Гарфильд. Крошка Ру. Ржавый. Файербол.  
Из-за волос же с ним случилась самая отвратительная история в старшей школе.  
  
Прошло уже больше пятнадцати лет с той вечеринки, но Грег помнил её, будто это было вчера. Он только пришел в школу, полный надежд и ожиданий. Новые друзья, общение, встречи. Через два месяца после начала занятий один из старшеклассников устроил большую домашнюю вечеринку. Флаеры валялись повсюду, приглашались все желающие. Грег тоже пошёл. Надел тогда зелёную футболку. Выглядел, как лепрекон, только сам этого не понимал.   
  
Все уже неплохо набрались бесплатным пивом и пуншем с приличной дозой неизвестного алкоголя, когда довольно большая компания начала игру в «правда или действие». И Грег вместе со всеми. И поначалу было просто классно! Он сидел в кругу на полу, хлопал, когда кто-нибудь изображал Майкла Джексона или кукарекал, кричал «бууу», когда ответ на вопрос казался неискренним. Пока не пришла его собственная очередь.  
  
Лучше бы Грег выбрал действие. Что угодно, хоть с крыши прыгнуть, хоть червяка съесть, он бы выполнил. Но вопрос задавала Мелани, с которой у Грега было несколько совместных курсов. Она обычно улыбалась ему, и Грег расслабился. Мелани казалась ему хорошей девушкой, так что он даже подумывал: а не пригласить ли её на молочный коктейль после школы? Он не испытывал к ней никакого влечения, но ведь так поступали все остальные… А потом улыбчивая милая Мелани посмотрела Грегу прямо в глаза и спросила, чуть растягивая слова:  
  
— Я бы хотела знать, — начала она, — везде ли ты рыжий. Вот прям везде-везде?  
  
Грег наверняка вспыхнул как светофор, потому что щекам и ушам стало вдруг нестерпимо жарко. Как ответить? Соврать? Или правду?  
  
Если крыша ржавая, то в подвале всегда сырость. Как у тебя, Джинни, трусишки уже намокли? Дурацкая шутка, которую выдал какой-то мудак в самом начале учебного года, в раздевалке после спорта, а все остальные подхватили. Пока мысли Грега метались испуганными птицами, пытаясь сложиться в остроумный ответ, разогретым алкоголем и чужим унижением игрокам надоело ждать. «А вот мы сейчас и проверим», — пробасил один из спортсменов школы. Учителя ставили ему проходные баллы за успехи во время матчей, а не за знания. Он сграбастал Грега одной окорокоподобной рукой за плечи, а второй потянул его джинсы вниз.  
  
Грег тогда вырвался. Весь красный, разом вспотевший, потерявший веру в своих соучеников и всё человечество в целом. Подтянул трусы вместе со штанами и сбежал, позорно и бесславно. И всё. Он стал «рыжим, который не понимает шуток». А значит, автоматически становится их объектом._  
  
>всегда боялся девчонок, наверно я гей?  
>предки гомофобы, им ничего не говорю  
>но парней тоже опасаюсь  
  
_Вот так и получилось, что в кампус он прибыл нецелованным девственником. Рассказать родителям о подозрениях насчёт собственной ориентации даже не стоило пытаться. Скорее Грег сдох бы, отрицая любые намёки на гомосексуальность, чем честно ответил «да» на подобный вопрос.  
  
Но мироздание решило подшутить, и Грег получил распределение в комнату к старшекурснику, по которому с первого взгляда было видно: он голубее, чем небо в мае, но при этом совершенно доволен как этим обстоятельством, так и жизнью в целом. Это совершенно не мешало ему быть успевающим студентом, хорошим диагностом и просто крепким и красивым мужиком. Высокий стройный мулат из Нового Орлеана Митч Оливер был олицетворением самого духа этого беззаботного города. Но при этом он оставался именно мужиком, в отличие от совсем хлипкого тогда Грега, которого, по выражению его отца, тощего жилистого ирландца, соплёй перешибить можно было. И он почему-то взял над ним шефство. Просто хороший парень.  
  
Впервые Грег перестал думать, как выглядит со стороны. Митчу однозначно было пофиг, что подумают о нём другие, как посмотрят, что скажут._  
  
Грег задумался, вспоминая Митча. Задумался так крепко, что забыл, что нужно написать ещё что-то. Вместо этого дотянулся до стакана, сделал пару медленных осторожных глотков. Без Митча его жизнь была бы совсем другой. Вряд ли лучше. Просирать всё на свете Грег умел мастерски. Скорее всего, хуже.  
  
Он совсем забыл про компьютер, и только когда экран потемнел снова и Грег вдруг очутился в полутьме, вспомнил о нём. Толкнул мышку локтем. И удивился, увидев ответ на своё сообщение.  
  
>придурок!!11 разразраз кому ты нужен?  
  
>а мне нравятся сладкие рыженькие мальчики! Напиши мне, я докажу тебе, что не надо бояться мужчин!  
  
>да ты вообще хоть раз в жизни трахался?  
  
Последний комментарий как обжёг изнутри. Трахался ли он? Чёрт…  
  
_Прошло несколько месяцев, прежде чем Митч позволил себе чуть больше, чем просто дружеское похлопывание по плечу. Это было зимой, незадолго до рождества. Почти ровно пятнадцать лет назад. Грегу как раз исполнилось восемнадцать._  
  
Только сейчас поняв это, Грег застонал и ударился головой о столешницу, чуть не сбросив клавиатуру на пол. Чё-о-орт, какой же он был идиот! Да он же ждал, пока Грег станет совершеннолетним. Идиот! А он-то столько лет представлял себе…  
_  
Они пошли в ночной клуб, в_ особенный  _ночной клуб. Там были почти одни мужчины. И они вели себя совершенно свободно. Митч тянул Грега на танплощадку, заставлял двигаться, от его ладоней, бесстыдно касавшихся повсюду, Грега повело сильнее, чем от выпитого стакана пива.  
  
Митч поцеловал его, прижав к стене в укромном уголке.  
  
Грег не помнил, как они добирались до кампуса, помнил только, что Митч целовал его то в шею, то в висок, прижимался к волосам и вдыхал их запах. Грега трясло, пока они поднимались по лестнице. Пока продвигались по коридору, ударяясь о стены, потому что целовались, не переставая, так жарко и сладко, что у Грега сначала заболели, а потом начали неметь губы. И чуть не сломали ключ, открывая дверь.   
  
Только когда дверь захлопнулась с глухим щелчком, Грег словно очнулся. Он понял, что сейчас, вот прямо сейчас… «Не бойся», — прошептал ему в ухо уже избавившийся от шарфа и куртки Митч, — «ты всегда можешь попросить меня остановиться.» Разве после такого мог Грег сказать нет?  
  
Их первая близость происходила словно при вспышках стробоскопа. Точнее, так она осталась у Грега в памяти. Вспышка — Митч тянет полы его куртки в стороны и сразу же сует руки ему под рубашку. Ладони у него очень мягкие и очень холодные.   
  
Вспышка — Грег лежит поперек на своей кровати, его ноги раздвинуты, а Митч тянет его джинсы вниз.  
  
Вспышка — к его члену прикасаются чужие губы. И пусть между ними и кожей тонкий слой латекса, прикосновение настолько острое, что Грег чуть не ломает позвоночник, выгибаясь. Митч весело матерится, мешая английские и французские ругательства и потирая подбородок. И Грег начинает улыбаться. Улыбку сметает, когда Митч рывком поворачивает его на живот.  
  
Вспышка — в ложбинке между ягодиц Грега скользит тяжелый горячий член. В первый раз Митч не делает ничего особенного, из уроков сексологии Грег знает, что то, чем они занимаются, скорее петтинг, а не полноценный секс, но всё равно это обалденно круто.  
  
Вспышка — Грега потряхивает после самого яркого оргазма его жизни. Ладонь Митча всё ещё сжимает его член. Грег чувствует себя глупо, и у него дрожат губы._  
  
> да кому ты нужен, морковка педрическая!  
  
Грег усмехнулся. Да уж, приятель, прямо в точку.  
  
_«Мне нравится твоя и моя кожа рядом», — сказал Митч на третий раз, уже после Нового года.  
  
Они лежали в одной кровати вдвоём, и у Грега немного саднило и пульсировало в заднице после самого первого, самого настоящего секса с проникновением. Митч лежал на боку, а Грег устроился в его объятиях. Вытянув руку, Митч прижал свою, мускулистую, цвета дорогого молочного шоколада к тощей бледной конечности Грега, покрытой оранжевым, как морковный сок, пушком. Грег фыркнул, без слов выражая своё отношение к таким слишком романтическим заявлениям.   
  
«Будто шоколадное мороженое и сливочное с апельсиновым соусом», — продолжил Митч, — «вкуснотища!»  
  
Потянувшись, Митч провёл языком по шее Грега от плеча до уха, а потом пососал мочку.  
  
«У тебя повсюду веснушки», — пробормотал он, — «как карамельная крошка. Сладкие!» Потом он потянул одеяло в сторону. Грег закаменел. Митч положил свою тёмную ладонь ему на живот. «А если поработать машинкой», — продолжил он, медленно скользя ладонью ниже и погружая пальцы в лобковые волосы, — «то твои яйца станут похожи на персики». Потом, пощупав пресловутые яйца, от чего член Грега дёрнулся, он поправился: «На абрикосы. На персики пока не тянут. Но на очень симпатичные абрикосики!»  
  
От таких слов внутри Грега пекло стыдом и желанием. То, что делал и говорил Митч, граничило с полным бесстыдством, но почему-то так заводило, горячило кровь. В первый раз он по собственной инициативе потянулся к члену Митча, сначала рукой, а следом — ртом.  
  
— Стоп, — решительно пресёк тот его поползновения. — Ты кое-что забыл.  
  
Грег на секунду задумался, потом сообразил.  
  
— Я здоров, — произнес он. — Я ещё ни с кем никогда. Кроме тебя.  
  
— Это мило, но безответственно. Ты же будущий медик, тебе ли не знать, что незнакомые половые органы в рот без защиты не тянут.  
  
— Так мы вроде как… знакомы уже, — мечтая провалиться под землю, пробормотал Грег.  
  
— Ты меня проверял? Анализы мои видел? Не проверял и не видел. А раз не уверен, то и не спеши. Вот, держи: есть клубника и виноград.   
  
Грег повертел квадратики из фольги с презервативами для орального секса. Потом выбрал зелёный.  
  
— Привыкай, — продолжил Митч. — И тренируйся.  
  
Грег был старательным учеником._  
  
>был нужен. даже очень. просто так получилось, что ему пришлось уйти  
  
На эту реплику ответы посыпались один за другим:  
  
>ой, прямо драма-драма! не грусти рыжик всё ещё образуется  
  
>сладкую рыжульку поматросил и бросил какой-то чувак. эй, морковкин, шире ноги, твёрже зад!  
  
>первая любовь всегда несчастная надо подождать  
  
>ебать, ты идиот! Это же был твой человек, прошляпил, дурак?  
  
>И чё дальше то?  
  
Грег молча смотрел на всплывающие один за другим ответы.  
  
>он ушёл, я остался. Учился, думая о нём  
>он был первый, и главный, и лучший...  
>я хотел стать, как он  
>высшие баллы, всегда первый желающий на любые задания  
>закончил бакалавриат и получил клёвое место работы  
>подумывал продолжить обучение.  
>а потом я всё проебал  
>работу, квартиру, чуть не лишился лицензии  
>где я только не работал после этого…  
  
_Да уж, после того скандала, в результате которого в его личном деле появилась позорная метка, про нормальную работу можно было забыть. «Нарушение рабочей этики», практически волчий билет в медицине. Ни одна приличная клиника, ни один университет кроме самых захудалых не захотят подобного сотрудника или студента. И мытарства Грега после того, как он вернулся из Бостона, это доказывали._    
  
>дрочу на гейпорн от тоски, на баб не встаёт  
>хуёвый из меня врач, себе помочь не смог  
  
Дописав, Грег почувствовал ужасную жалость к себе. Всё было плохо и хорошо становиться не собиралось. А ещё эта хуйня на работе...  
  
>А теперь ещё на работе творится полный мрак  
>так место неплохое, спокойное, работы не много, хоть и денег тоже негусто  
>а вчера мне привезли пациента  
>это пиздец, я такого не видел  
>а я работал в бесплатной клиникие для наркошей и бомжей  
>там человек, без рук без ног и практически без кожи  
>а в культях какие-то металлические штуки  
>и его надо вылечить. Нахуя его лечить?!!! его надо придушить чтоб не мучался!  
>что его ожидает? я даже вену найти не могу нормально  
>это просто пиздец, я боюсь  
  
  
Вот теперь, высказавшись, он почувствовал облегчение. Пусть великий анонимный разум посоветует ему, что делать и как дальше жить. После такого...  
  
Бессонная ночь и виски всё же начали сказываться. Грег опустил голову на сложенные на столе руки. Он просто немного передохнёт. Просто прикроет воспалённые глаза. Он не будет спать...

 

  
***  
**4 декабря 2013 г., 10:04 EST**  
  
Больше всего Джейсон Барбер любил спокойные дни, когда ничего не происходило. Он сидел тогда в своем кабинете, играл в «шарики» на смартфоне и чувствовал себя спокойно и счастливо. Такие дни случались, и Барбер был доволен. Но порой дни начинались совсем иначе, вот как сейчас, например...  
  
Он услышал звонок телефона ещё когда только подходил к кабинету. Такой... требовательный, начальственный. Или это просто нервы после вчерашнего разговора были не в порядке, и он ежесекундно ждал какого-нибудь пиздеца. Распахнув дверь, Барбер кинулся к столу и успел схватить трубку до того, как стихли электронные переливы.  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
Он очень надеялся, что его голос звучит уверенно, как и полагается ответственному за целое отделение.   
  
— Мистер Джейсон Барбер? — раздался в трубке приятный женский голос. — Не кладите трубку, сэр, сейчас с вами будет говорить министр Пирс.  
  
От этой новости на лбу Барбера выступила испарина. Он встречал Пирса только однажды, очень давно, на одной важной церемонии... И до сих пор помнил приятное немолодое лицо, просто созданное для предвыборных плакатов, и цепкие голубые глаза, взгляд которых совершенно не вязался с улыбкой доброго дядюшки.  
  
Раздался щелчок, а потом так и не успевший хотя бы присесть Барбер услышал голос министра.  
  
— Джейсон Барбер? Это Александр Пирс.  
  
— М-министр.   
  
Барбер проклял себя за эту заминку. Хоть бы Пирс её не заметил!  
  
— Ну, как работа? До сих пор ваше отделение прекрасно справлялось со своими заданиями.  
  
— Всё хорошо. — Барбер судорожно вспоминал, сколько бойцов у них сейчас на подготовке, сколько в госпитале. В госпитале, вроде, ничего серьёзного не было, так, мелкие ранения, недостойные упоминания. — Сейчас на базе двенадцать бойцов, готовятся отправиться по первому сигналу. Трое на излечении. Персонал...  
  
— Прекрасно, я видел отчёты, — прервал его Пирс. — А сами как? Семья, дети? У вас же двое?  
  
Барбера продрало холодом. Какое дело Пирсу до его семьи? Чтоб он провалился! Барбер постарался сделать так, чтобы голос звучал естественно.  
  
— Да, сыновья. Ждут не дождутся, что Санта принесёт им.  
  
Пирс вежливо засмеялся.  
  
— Я бы с удовольствием поболтал с вами с глазу на глаз, Барбер, может, у нас и будет такая возможность. Пока же меня интересует кое-что. У вас на базе хранилась одна очень ценная для меня вещь. Вчера её должны были расконсервировать. Это сделано?  
  
Барбер начал молиться всем богам, чтобы ночью всё прошло так, как и должно. Он ещё не успел проверить лично. Вот дурак! Да первым делом надо было мчаться в госпиталь.  
  
— Да, конечно, — ответил он. — Всё в полном порядке. Это дело у меня на личном контроле...  
  
— Очень хорошо. Держите меня в курсе. У вас неделя на проведение полной активации. Докладывать будете мне лично, ежедневно. И, если что-то понадобится, немедленно с мной свяжитесь. Я кровно заинтересован в успехе.  
  
Упоминание крови Барберу совсем не понравилось. Он не первый год крутился среди прочих сотрудников, и кровь даже на словах ни к чему хорошему не вела.   
  
— Разумеется. — Он даже кивнул, хотя Пирс его видеть не мог.  
  
Или мог? Кто его знает... Господи, да почему же на него-то всё валится? И прямо перед рождеством!  
  
— Тогда хорошего вам дня, Джейсон, и до связи.  
  
— Хорошего дня, министр.  
  
Дрожащей рукой Барбер поставил беспроводной телефон обратно в подставку. Тот пискнул, сообщая о начале зарядки.  
  
Пригладив волосы, Барбер направился прочь из кабинета. Нужно было проверить, действительно ли всё так, как он пообещал Пирсу.  
  
***  
  
Спустившись по лестнице на минус первый, Барбер осмотрелся. Коридор был непривычно пуст, и ему это не понравилось. Что-то не то витало в воздухе, как в дни возвращения команды после операции. Напряженное ожидание. Страх. Предчувствие дурного исхода. Он вошел в госпиталь, слишком сильно стукнув дверью. За столом дежурного сидел дневной фельдшер. Врача видно не было.  
  
— Где доктор Уоррен? — спросил он, останавливаясь напротив стола.  
  
Фельдшер слегка занервничал.   
  
— Он сказал, что ничего особенного сегодня не предвидится, все пациенты стабильны, и взял отгул.  
  
— Отгул, значит, — протянул Барбер, настроение которого испортилось разом еще немного. — А где новый пациент?  
  
— Какой новый? — Фельдшер принялся перелистывать журнал, изображая активность столь старательно, что Барбер пожалел, что не прихватил пистолет из кабинета. Просто для мотивации. — Никаких поступлений не записано.  
  
— Ночью был доставлен раненый, — ещё сдерживаясь, начал объяснять Барбер. — Предположительно в тяжелом состоянии. Где он?  
  
— Мне ничего не передавали! О’Донелл сдавал дежурство доктору Уоррену, я немного задержался, простите, пробки. Больше не повторится. Когда я приехал, доктор сказал мне, что все пациенты ходячие и в норме, процедуры по плану, а он возьмёт отгул. И уехал. О новых поступлениях не было ни слова.  
  
— Чёрт подери этого врача! Где камера?  
  
— Какая камера? Фото?  
  
— Передвижная криокамера. Её доставили ночью. О’Донелл должен был её вскрыть и заняться содержимым. Где всё это?  
  
— Я… Доктор Уоррен велел не входить в ожоговую палату, сказал, её дезинфицируют ультрафиолетом. Может, там…  
  
Барбер оглянулся. Все двери выглядели одинаково, обозначенные только номерами.  
  
— Которая тут ожоговая? — рявкнул он.  
  
— По коридору до конца и налево. Но она почти пустая. — Фельдшер выглядел по-настоящему озабоченным. — Что-то произошло?  
  
— Ещё нет. Но вот-вот произойдёт, и вам это не понравится! Найдите мне Уоррена! Немедленно. Чёрт те что, а не госпиталь!  
  
Кипя от возмущения, Барбер зашагал по коридору, намереваясь самолично проверить ожоговую.  
  
***  
  
Час спустя бледный, но упрямый врач сидел в кабинете Барбера напротив рабочего стола. И качал головой.   
  
— Ещё раз, — медленно повторил Барбер, — вы понимаете, чем это грозит вам, но отказываетесь выполнять свои прямые обязанности. Несмотря на возможные последствия.  
  
Врач сглотнул, но опять решительно качнул головой.  
  
— Я обязался лечить людей, — негромко произнёс он.  
  
— Так лечите!  
  
— Там, внизу, не человек. Это не может быть человеком. Или никогда им не было. Я даже не знаю, с какого бока к нему подойти! Я не реаниматолог!   
  
— Уоррен, — мягко произнёс Барбер, доставая из верхнего ящика стола пистолет и кладя его перед собой, — а как же клятва Гиппократа?   
  
— Не смешите меня, — продолжал гнуть свою линию Уоррен, теперь, однако, не сводя глаз с пистолета. — Никакая клятва не заставит меня…  
  
— Если вы не отправитесь сейчас вниз, то я больше не смогу прикрывать вас. Вас никто не возьмёт на работу, у вас нет лицензии. Вы торговец наркотиками в глазах всех медиков.  
  
— В уборщики пойду, — дерзко ответил Уоррен, — хотите — стреляйте, но вниз я добровольно не спущусь. И вообще, я увольняюсь. Документы пришлю по почте. Всего хорошего!  
  
С этими словами врач поднялся и, не оглядываясь, вышел из кабинета. Барбер ударил кулаком по столу. Как же невовремя эта клистирная трубка начала строить из себя фиалку. И фельдшер этот… не пришей кобыле хвост. Хотя… фельдшер. Не этот, ночной. О’Донелл. Он, судя по всему, не сбежал, а сделал всё необходимое. Как минимум попытался.  
  
Барбер потянулся за телефоном.  
  
***  
  
**4 декабря 2013 г., 11:43 EST**  
  
— Смелее, О’Донелл, — произнес доктор Фриман. — Она не кусается.  
  
Грег посмотрел на прозекторский стол. На нем лежал труп попавшей в аварию девушки. Грудная клетка вдавлена, на коже оттиск рулевого колеса. Внутри, скорее всего, настоящая каша. Он взял скальпель и, задержав дыхание, провел разрез от яремной ямки до самого лобка. Брюшина разошлась сразу, по бокам потекла полусвернувшаяся тёмная кровь. Одновременно распространился запах свежей убоины и дерьма. Кишечник лопнул, однозначно.   
  
Отложив испачканный кровью скальпель, Грег вопросительно посмотрел на Фримана. Тот одобрительно кивнул. Его, патологоанатома со стажем, свежим трупом было не напугать. Ему приходилось видеть вещи похуже.  
  
— Действуйте, — сказал он. — Мне нужна точная причина смерти. С обоснованием.  
  
Грег повернулся обратно к столу. Поправил перчатки и посмотрел в лицо трупа.  
  
В этот момент девушка открыла глаза и рот. И закричала. Глаза у неё были как у жуткого существа, которое Грег извлек из цистерны парой часов ранее — белёсые, слепые, словно подёрнувшиеся ледком. Вместе с криком изо рта хлынула темная жижа, похожая на грязь. Грег отшатнулся и закричал тоже…  
  
...и пришёл в себя сидящим на полу перед компьютерным столом. Рядом лежал опрокинутый стул. Одно колёсико ещё вращалось. Он был не в прозекторской, а в квартире своих родителей, в собственной комнате. Грег с трудом поднялся. От выпитого его слегка мутило.   
  
Прислушавшись, он решил предпринять поход до кухни с посещением холодильника. Наверняка там было что-нибудь попить. Шатаясь и задевая стены то одним плечом, то другим, он направился туда. Родителей не было дома, просто фантастическое везение.   
Берясь за ручку, Грег ожидал увидеть нутро самого обычного американского холодильника. Мать всегда держала в нём пару бутылок колы, и вот до неё-то Грег и стремился добраться.  
  
Дверца открылась. Сначала был запах. Тот самый, словно испортилось что-то. А потом Грегу навстречу выехала стойка с закреплённым на ней телом без конечностей. На красном, будто обваренном лице в язвах открылся черный провал рта и раздалось жуткое сипение, напоминавшее вопли чужих из фильма. Сначала Грег увидел глаза. Слепые, затянутые бельмами в красных прожилках, они будто тяжело смотрели внутрь себя. Он с трудом разорвал зрительный контакт, пытаясь рассмотреть больше. Из носа существа торчал проводок, когда-то приклеенный к щеке пластырем, а теперь болтавшийся свободно. Грязный пластырь ещё свисал с него. Второй проводок шёл от датчика на шее, словно вплавившегося в кожу. У Грега самого засвербила шея, захотелось проверить, не понаклеил ли на неё кто-то всяких датчиков и проводов. Ко лбу существа, перечёркнутому тёмной лентой, прилипли мокрые пряди волос с капельками конденсата на концах. Насколько Грег видел, кожа вокруг ленты была повреждена и чуть ли не на глазах расползалась. На ней вздувались пузыри, лопались и истекали гноем.  
  
Торс существа, обтянутый чёрной плотной оболочкой, был притянут к стойке системой ремней, так что получалось, будто оно сидело на узкой подставке. Оно не могло сдвинуться с места, но под тканью мышцы его быстро и неконтролируемо подёргивались, словно каждая дрожала в собственном ритме. Выглядело жутко, не по-человечески. Чёрная ткань морщилась то там, то тут. В сочетании с тусклым блеском металлических имплантатов в плечах и бёдрах создавалось впечатление, будто в механизме, двигавшем это создание, что-то сломалось, и теперь он разладился и никак не настроится вновь. Грегу хотелось бы выключить его, найти кнопку и давить на неё, давить, пока оно не успокоится, не перестанет шипеть и хрипеть, не перестанет дёргаться и  _смотреть_.  
  
Существо силилось вдохнуть, но никак не могло, и хватало воздух ртом как рыба на суше. Из-за этого настоящего крика не получалось. Вместо него заорал Грег, отшатнулся, попытавшись захлопнуть дверцу, но стойка никак не задвигалась обратно. Загорелась красная лампочка, одновременно включился предупредительный сигнал. Он звенел и звенел, Грег кричал, дёргая дверцу, потом мотнул головой слишком сильно…  
  
...и пришёл в себя за собственным столом. Он спал, уронив голову на руки, а рядом мигал огоньком и звенел мобильник.  
  
— А? — выдавил он.  
  
Но сигнал не прекращался. Тогда Грег сообразил взять телефон в руки и нажать на кнопку приема. А потом на громкую связь.  
  
— О’Донелл? — донёсся из динамика отвратительно громкий голос Барбера. У Грега даже не хватило сил на то, чтобы удивиться. — Знаю, что ваша смена только вечером, но вы срочно нужны здесь. Машина уже выехала. Собирайтесь и прямиком в контору.  
  
— Что? — сумел выдавить Грег. — Я не могу сейчас…  
  
— Это приказ, О’Донелл. Не просьба. Жду вас через полчаса.  
  
Барбер отключился. Грег тупо смотрел на потемневший экран, потом кое-как поднялся. При этом сдвинул мышку, и монитор включился.   
  
Его излияния исчезли. Теперь аноны обсуждали проблему вечно сломанного ксерокса и способы принудить начальника заменить его, включавшие предложения использовать степлер и прочие канцелярские принадлежности не по назначению. Грег поморщился, свернул окно и выключил компьютер. Пожалуй, чашка кофе ему не помешала бы.  
  
***  
  
**4 декабря 2013 г., 12:38 EST**  
  
Барбер встречал его сам, отираясь у стойки охранника, и это выглядело очень на него непохоже. Обычно Грег не видел начальника неделями, порой месяцами. Тот приходил утром и уходил вечером, а Грег работал почти только в ночную. Единственный раз, когда он по-настоящему разговаривал с Барбером, случился во время собеседования перед приёмом на работу. Тогда они поговорили минут пятнадцать, после чего Барбер полистал его документы и предложил место. Зарплата была ниже, чем в муниципальной клинике, что означало конец мечтам об отдельной квартире. Но зато работа была не в пример чище и спокойнее. Если честно, он просто устал искать вены на измождённых героином телах, вскрывать абсцессы в паховых складках законченных бомжей-алкоголиков и возиться с обоссаными одинокими стариками. Ему нужна была передышка. Работа в небольшом госпитале с хорошим снабжением и относительно неограниченными финансовыми возможностями была почти синекурой, и Грег предпочитал не задаваться вопросами, при каких обстоятельствах его пациенты получали свои ранения, ожоги и контузии. Он умел справляться с любыми неопасными для жизни повреждениями и ассистировать при небольших операциях.   
  
Но к телам в металлических контейнерах его не готовили.  
  
— О’Донелл, — приветствовал его Барбер, протягивая руку. — Ситуация очень серьёзная.  
  
— Группа вернулась? — предположил Грег.  
  
— Речь о вашем ночном пациенте. — Барбер повёл его к лестнице. — Я зашёл его проведать. Он в ужасном состоянии.  
  
Грег невежливо хмыкнул. Ну да, мягко говоря. Пристрелить было бы проще, чем лечить.  
  
— Так вот, на нашем отделении лежит задача восстановить его в кратчайшие сроки.  
  
— Восстановить? — Грег нахмурился. — Для чего? Это глубокий инвалид.  
  
— Не вашего ума дело. Изучите документацию и займитесь им. Приведите его в порядок, насколько это вообще возможно.   
  
— А почему я? — наконец спросил Грег. — Ведь есть же врач, и к тому же сейчас не моя смена…  
  
— Доктор Уоррен здесь больше не работает, — недовольным тоном сообщил Барбер. — А вы неплохо справились с первой фазой. Он теперь ваш целиком и полностью. От прочих обязанностей я вас на ближайшее время освобождаю. Идите, позаботьтесь о нём. Доложите мне, как только получите общее представление.  
  
Оставив Грега стоять перед ожоговой, Барбер развернулся и шустро ушёл. Грег смотрел ему в спину, чувствуя себя как во сне. Такого просто не могло быть. Такое просто не имело права на существование.  
  
Толкнув дверь, он вошёл в палату.  
  
— Ну и пиздец, — пробормотал он, оценив обстановку. — Надо было брать бутылку с собой.  
  
Камера стояла открытая, как оставил её Грег. Из проёма торчала странная конструкция вроде стойки, к которой ремнями крепился безрукий и безногий торс в чёрном неопрене. На лице пациента была прозрачная маска, которую Грег сам ему надел, подключив к кислородному баллону. Тот, конечно, давно опустел, и никто не озаботился тем, чтобы сменить его или хотя бы снять маску. Она теперь скорее мешала, чем помогала дышать, затрудняя доступ воздуха. То, что пациент всё ещё был жив, Грег слышал от самой двери: его редкие натужные вдохи, сопровождавшиеся хрипами, были единственными звуками в тишине палаты. Грег покачал головой. Всё-таки Уоррен мудак, мог бы хоть физраствор поставить, наверняка ведь обезвоживание. Потерев лоб, Грег подошёл ближе и снял с пациента маску. При этом опухшие веки дернулись, но глаза остались закрытыми. И слава богу. Грегу хватило одного взгляда этого… киборга, ещё утром. Даже во сне приснилось.   
  
Оглянувшись, он вспомнил, что в палате нет абсолютно ничего, кроме хирургического стола, задвинутого сюда за ненадобностью. Когда-то она была неплохо оснащена, включая спецкровать для ожоговых пациентов, но несколько месяцев назад всё оборудование отправили куда-то ещё, Грегу не докладывали. Так и стояла она после этого ненужная и пустая, как запасная операционная или процедурная на случай наплыва тяжелораненых. Вздохнув, он направился обратно к двери. Нужно было переодеться и набрать инструментов и кое-каких медикаментов на первое время.  
  
***

 

 **4 декабря 2013 г., 15:07 ЕST**  
  
Два часа спустя воняющий потом, мазью от ожогов и дезинфицирующими средствами Грег сидел в кабинете Барбера и отчитывался, сверяясь время от времени с мятым листком, на котором записал основные повреждения и необходимые процедуры.  
  
— Кожный покров повреждён почти полностью. Наблюдается некроз верхних слоёв эпидермиса…  
  
Уже здесь Барбер махнул рукой.  
  
— Человеческим языком.   
  
— Я не знаю, что с ним делали. Замораживали заживо, судя по всему. Я не представляю, как такое возможно, но подозреваю, это тоже не моего ума дела. Кто он вообще такой? Жертва научного эксперимента?  
  
К удивлению Грега Барбер не стал ему указывать на место.   
  
— Он? — пожал Барбер плечами. — Солдат.  
  
— Солдат? — переспросил Грег. — Ну пусть будет… солдат. Так вот, с него слезла вся кожа, вместе с этой чёрной штукой, в которую он был упакован. Она просто отпала кусками. Я… такого не видел. Никогда.  
  
Барбер поморщился.  
  
— Она нарастёт?  
  
Грег непонимающе уставился на него.  
  
— В смысле? Как это — нарастёт?  
  
— Вы медик, вы мне и скажите, как.  
  
Грег продолжал смотреть на начальника. Тот, однако, проявлял удивительный иммунитет к пламенным взглядам. Покачав головой, Грег продолжил.  
  
— Судя по всему, солдата как-то готовили к заморозке. Я не знаю, чем его накачивали, но это защищало ткани. Однако что-то пошло не так. Он явно… разморозился. А потом его заморозили снова, уже без всякой подготовки. И большинство внутренних органов получило повреждения... Не говоря о поверхности тела. Все контактирующие с кожей предметы примёрзли. Я сначала подумал, что у него ожоги, но это не ожоги. Это обморожения. Особенно плохо обстоит дело в тех местах, где кожа соприкасалась с металлом. А, ещё у него повреждены легкие, и он еле дышит. И глаза тоже пострадали. И мочевой пузырь. Ему поставили катетер перед заморозкой, но… Короче, я его слегка промыл, а потом катетер вытащил. Может, и заживёт всё. С питанием тоже неясно. Была сделана гастростома, однако мне пришлось её удалить, там скопилось много жидкости, пришлось чистить рану. Велика опасность инфицирования ран и сепсиса...  
  
— Я даже не собираюсь пытаться понять, что именно вы мне тут сейчас рассказывали. Что ещё?  
  
— Нууу… Я пока использую для вливаний вену на шее, но надо ставить центральный катетер. Необходимо прокапать солдата как следует. И хорошо бы кислородный шатёр или бокс… Чтобы дышалось легче.  
  
— Ну так поставьте этот шатёр!  
  
— У нас его нет, — терпеливо, как ребёнку, ответил Грег. — Был, но несколько месяцев назад всё увезли.   
  
Барбер задумался. Посмотрел на телефон и заметно вздрогнул. Грег наблюдал за ним без малейшего любопытства. Он устал и хотел спать. Алкоголь почти выветрился, и приятное опьянение сменилось головной болью и сушняком.   
  
— Мне бы карточку солдата, — добавил он, помолчав. — Я не имею понятия, чем его лечили и что с ним делали…  
  
— И не надо! — отрезал Барбер. — Что конкретно вам нужно?  
  
— Нууу… — Грег задумался. — Перевязочный материал спецназначения, кое-какие инструменты, лекарств пока хватает… Ещё палатку, как я говорил. Ожоговую кровать нам быстро не привезут и не настроят. Или… — У него в голове вертелась одна мысль. — Можно инкубатор. Для недоношенных. Большой. Солдат не слишком… крупный, должен поместиться. В инкубаторе можно поддерживать стерильность, определённую температуру, влажность, насытить воздух кислородом…  
  
— Так закажите это всё! Послушайте, О’Донелл, это задача первостепенной важности! Солдат должен жить любой ценой, и он должен функционировать. И это теперь ваша задача и ваша ответственность. Закажите хоть десяток инкубаторов и вагон всяких… капельниц и шприцов, ни в чём себе не отказывайтесь. Главное, приведите его в порядок.  
  
В этот момент зазвонил телефон. Барбер глянул на дисплей и резко побледнел. Грег буквально увидел, как кровь отхлынула от его одутловатого лица. Он поднялся.  
  
Барбер не сводил глаз с звенящей трубки, словно та была готовой ужалить его змеёй. Не собираясь откачивать ещё и шефа от сердечного приступа, Грег торопливо вышел за дверь. И, подумав, направился в госпиталь. Там, в ящике стола, лежал каталог медицинской продукции. Грег собирался заказать его почти целиком.  
  
***  
  
**4 декабря 2013 г., 16:10 EST**  
  
Министр постарел с того времени, когда Барбер встречался с ним лично (тогда он и не был ещё министром), но выглядел по-прежнему внушительно. Войдя в кабинет, Барбер хотел присесть в кресло перед столом, но Пирс вышел ему навстречу, а потом повёл в сторону, где у стены стоял диванчик и столик с кофейными чашками, молочником и сахарницей. Стоило им опуститься на сиденье, как появилась секретарша, немолодая, строгая и некрасивая.  
  
Барбер отпил кофе и обжёг язык. В этот момент заговорил Пирс, и он сосредоточился на нём.  
  
— Простите, что сорвал вас с места, Джейсон, но дело не терпит отлагательств. И, пока поблизости, я решил поговорить с вами лично. Я человек старомодный, не слишком люблю технику. Необходимое зло, но неприятное. Предпочитаю видеть лицо своего собеседника.  
  
Барбер закивал головой.  
  
— Итак, камера у вас и она разморожена, я прав?  
  
Барбер припомнил вид открытой камеры с Солдатом на стойке, сглотнул и кивнул. Очень осторожно.  
  
— Солдат проснулся и вскоре будет готов к миссии.  
  
Пирс не спрашивал, он утверждал. В этот раз кивок Барбера вышел куда неувереннее. Пирс заметил.  
  
— В чём дело? Вы же знаете, Джейсон, ко мне можно прийти с любой проблемой.  
  
Барбер вздохнул. Он судорожно искал способы оправдать себя.  
  
— Министр, я буду честен, — наконец произнёс он. — Солдат получил некоторые повреждения. Наш медик уверил меня, что ничего непоправимого, однако потребуется некоторое время для восстановления. Камера была не предназначена для такого длительного хранения...  
  
— Чушь! — резко прервал его Пирс. — Камера прекрасно работала долгие годы. Что вы с ним сделали?  
  
— Я — ничего, — пытаясь сохранить достоинство, ответил Барбер. — Кто может знать, что произошло? Может, она разгерметизировалась... Или отключилась на время, как холодильник. Или просто сломалась. Медик говорит, что Солдат оттаял, а потом опять замёрз. Без подготовки и... всего остального. Он сейчас работает над этой проблемой.  
  
Пирс отвернулся, глядя в угол. На щеках у него ходили желваки, а правый кулак, стиснутый добела, постукивал по обтянутому синими брюками колену. Наконец он кивнул.  
  
— Что вам нужно, Барбер, чтобы восстановить Солдата как можно быстрее?  
  
— Деньги, — сходу ответил тот. — На оборудование и прочую медтехнику. И... у меня некоторые проблемы с квалифицированным персоналом. Нужно привлечь сотрудников из других отделов...  
  
— Никого привлекать не надо, — вмешался Пирс. — Чем меньше народу будет знать о том, что сейчас у вас происходит, тем лучше. Поэтому отправьте всех посторонних с базы. Переведите их в Бостон или куда подальше. И среди сотрудников посмотрите, кто справится лучше других, и пусть поработают сверхурочно. Выплатим им премию и оклад в двойном размере за неудобство. Кто вообще видел камеру?  
  
Барбер задумался.  
  
— Техники, Ховард и Гриффит. Доставили камеру из хранилища. Врач, Уоррен. Он... уволился сегодня. Внезапно. И фельдшер, он как раз и занимается Солдатом вплотную.  
  
— Фельдшер? — Пирс вскинул бровь.  
  
— Он хороший и многопрофильный специалист. Собирался стать врачом, но... Зато пришёл к нам.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Пирс. — Хорошо. Ну, пусть тогда этот фельдшер продолжает им заниматься. Я сам подберу вам подходящий персонал, мне понадобится немного времени. Про остальных не беспокойтесь, это уже не ваша забота.  
  
Барбер кивнул.  
  
— Не увеличивайте количество имеющих допуск чрезмерно, Джейсон. Не стоит. Но Солдат должен быть на ногах в ближайшее время, учтите это.  
  
Барбер кивнул ещё раз.  
  
— Давайте теперь обсудим финансовую поддержку...  
  
*  
  
Выйдя от Пирса, Барбер вытер лоб платком. Тот вроде не сказал и не сделал ничего страшного, однако Барбера колотила неконтролируемая дрожь. Его терзали дурные предчувствия. Недаром ходила поговорка раньше: «Солдат следов не оставляет. А если оставляет, то сам о них и заботится». В своё время, в самом начале работы, Барбер слыхал про Солдата, страшное оружие. Перед глазами появилась неестественная, будто обрубленная фигура на фоне белого кафеля. Барбера передёрнуло. Отвратительное существо. Зачем оно Пирсу?  
  
Но пока надо было заниматься другими вопросами, поэтому он поспешил на улицу, где его дожидался автомобиль. Обожжённый кофе язык болел.  
  
***  
  
**4 декабря 2013 г., 17:17 EST**  
  
Заказ доставили буквально через пару часов. Грега вызвали к охраннику, который принял звонок. Водитель фургона, доставивший всё, мялся перед воротами.  
  
— Может, откроете? И куда вообще все нести?  
  
Грег подумал и махнул рукой.  
  
— Прямо тут выгружайте.  
  
Он подписал накладную, забрал счёт и дождался, пока водитель вытащит последнюю коробку. Получилось прилично, включая здоровенную упаковку с инкубатором. По крайней мере, Грег предполагал, что в ней именно он. Водитель с сомнением осмотрел всю эту груду, потом вопросительно посмотрел на Грега. Тот кивнул.  
  
— Все в порядке. Спасибо.  
  
Потряхивая головой, водитель забрался в кабину и уехал. Грег достал рацию, выданную охранником, и нажал на кнопку связи.  
  
— Чисто. А теперь мне понадобится помощь.  
  
***  
  
_Его доставили вертолётом в степь. В лицо ударил обжигающий воздух, будто кипятком плеснули. Сразу стало тяжело дышать, кожу заломило, как при ожоге паром. Это было как пекло на земле. Крошечное яростное солнце безжалостно палило с высокого неба. Ни капли воды, только серая потрескавшаяся земля без конца и края. Его высадили и вручили сумку с капсюлями для взрывчатки, которой он был обвешан, как новогодняя ёлка. Ленты, на которой она крепилась, давили на плечи и пережимали живот. Было ужасно неудобно. Потом ему показали направление и велели идти выполнять задание.  
  
Он шёл долго. Солнце двигалось по небу кругами, не опускаясь к горизонту. По лицу Солдата струился пот, скапливаясь под маской. Та стала горячей и больно давила на переносицу и подбородок.  
  
Было жарко. Очень жарко.  
  
Хотелось пить.   
  
Хотелось в тень.  
  
Кожа болела от этого жара, дыхание перехватывало. Он брёл словно внутри раскалённой духовки.  
  
Хотелось швырнуть всё на землю, лечь и не двигаться. Но у него был приказ. Приказ заставлял его переставлять ноги. Солдат посмотрел вниз — у него были ноги. Настоящие. Его собственные. Он чувствовал, как грубая ткань защитных брюк трет кожу. Как болят натёртые пятки. Это была приятная боль. Он долго смотрел вниз, пока шёл. Смотрел на ботинки, чувствовал, как напрягаются сухожилия, как работают икроножные мышцы. Ботинки были чуть маловаты и сдавливали пальцы.  
  
К оцепленной территории он подошёл к вечеру. Непонятно было, то ли он подошёл, когда настал вечер, то ли вечер настал, когда он подошёл. Солдат лёг и слился с ландшафтом. Он терпеливо ждал, пока не стемнеет полностью. Это было приятно — лежать и не двигаться. Только ремни всё давили и давили. Дыхательные щели на маске забились пылью, и дышать стало тяжелее. Наконец всё более-менее успокоилось. Тогда он пополз вперёд.  
  
Проникнуть на территорию космодрома оказалось совсем несложно. Вблизи ракета выглядела гигантской — огромная белая свеча, устремлённая в небо. Похожая издалека на иглу, вблизи ракета была угрожающе огромна. Вокруг громоздились опоры и какие-то металлические конструкции, назначения которых Солдат не знал. Они ему были не нужны.  
  
Он взобрался выше и расположил заряды в указанных заранее местах. Воткнул капсюли, соединил их тонким проводом. Ничего особенного. Обе руки работали слаженно, металлическая и живая. Стоп, разные руки... Как давно это было. Разные руки...  
  
Ночь тоже была жаркой, но короткой, в отличие от бесконечного дня. Солдат провёл её, лежа на спине, глядя на звёзды и сжимая в руках последний кусок взрывчатки. Дышалось плохо.   
  
Взрыв был ужасен. Настолько силён, что Солдат не ожидал. Он держал взрывчатку наготове на случай отхода, но она сдетонировала у него прямо в руках.   
  
Больно.  
  
Больно.  
  
Больно.  
  
Солдат с трудом переставлял ноги. На космодроме творился хаос, все бегали и орали матом. Все, кроме тех, кого разорвало на части. Солдат видел летящие ошмётки. Ему повезло, он выжил. Вот только...  
  
У него больше не было рук, ни металлической, ни живой.   
  
Он шатался, пока брёл к месту встречи с командой сопровождения.  
  
Лицо болело.  
  
Воздуха не хватало.  
  
Слишком яркий свет.  
  
Глазам больно.  
  
Они кричат, зачем все кричат, почему они кричат, они трогают, прикасаются к тем местам где недавно крепились его руки...  
  
Тычут иголками, делают больно.  
  
Солдат замычал, мотая головой. Не надо.  
  
Не забирайте руки. Верните их.  
  
Маску сдёрнули с лица. Воздух горячий. Пахнет медикаментами. Он уже дошёл до вертолёта? Или его доставили на базу? Сейчас они сделают с ним что-нибудь ужасное. Непоправимое. Не надо.   
  
«Не дёргайся.»  
  
Больно!  
  
«Потерпи, сейчас станет легче.»  
  
Иголка, больно, легче не становится. Шея болит. По ней течет огонь. Они поливают его напалмом? Решили проверить, сколько он выдержит?  
  
Откуда-то пахнет алкоголем.  
  
Генерал? Хозяин? Хозяин любит виски. Рядом тоже пахнет виски. Хозяин пришёл за ним?  
  
«х-ххыы...»  
  
«Помолчи. Сейчас.»  
  
Солдату нестерпимо хочется спать, уйти далеко и не возвращаться. Чтобы не осталось больше боли.  
  
Больно.  
  
Он в операционной. Точно. Сейчас они отрежут ему то, что осталось от руки. Не надо. Нет. Не надо.  
  
Очень горячая ладонь ложится ему на лоб, отбрасывает волосы. Потом осторожно прикасается в тех местах, где болит особенно сильно. Ощупывает лицо, нос. Потом на него опять надевают маску. Что? Он не готов! Он не может отправиться на миссию без рук. Он не может стрелять. Убивать ногами тяжело, цель может ускользнуть. Ему нужны руки.   
  
Пахнет цветами. Воздух прохладный и свежий. Как хорошо. Всё становится хорошо.  
  
Невысокие и обычно неказистые деревца были покрыты бело-розовыми цветами, словно взбитыми сливками. Нежно и сладко пахло в воздухе. При каждом порыве ветра вздымалась метель из лепестков.  
  
«Вишня цветёт», — сказал Стив чуть раньше. — «Я пойду в Ботанический сад, хочу порисовать с натуры.»  
  
Баки кивнул и пошёл собираться. Был выходной, и делать ему было особенно нечего. Если Стив хотел пойти в Ботанический сад, то почему нет? Он прихватил пару бутербродов и термос с цикорием вместо кофе. Ещё Стив отдал ему банку с водой. Сам он нёс краски и другие принадлежности для рисования.  
  
В Японском садике лепестки лежали повсюду. Баки побродил немного, пока Стив готовился, выбирал ракурс и усаживался на какой-то камень. А потом сам пристроился позади него так, чтобы видеть, как Стив рисует.   
  
Сначала тонкие карандашные линии, потом вода, потом первые капли краски. Баки всегда упускал этот момент, когда из капель и пятен вдруг начинал складываться рисунок, поразительно напоминавший оригинал и одновременно совершенно от него отличный. Стив рисовал деревья и светлое небо за ними, бледно-коричневую землю с зелеными проплешинами и россыпью лепестков.  
_

__

_  
Пахло цветами, нежно и густо одновременно, будто они попали в оранжерею. Яркое апрельское солнце светило Стиву на макушку, и его уши казались сделанными из фарфора. Слишком большие для его головы.  
  
Баки сел, обхватив целыми руками целые ноги, и смотрел. Ему хотелось улыбаться, но от этого трескались губы и становилось больно.  
  
Баки очень хотел бы, чтобы Стив обернулся, потому что он совершенно не помнил его лица. Но Стив смотрел вперёд, на деревья, траву и красный мостик через ручеёк. Ему незачем было смотреть на Баки.  
  
Поэтому он не видел, как они пришли, чтобы сделать больно. Заставили лечь на живот и содрали с его спины кожу.  
  
Он бы закричал, но не здесь, не в этом тихом садике с золотыми рыбками в воде и лепестками на мокрых камнях. Не там, где Стив наклоняется, чтобы сполоснуть кисточку в банке с водой. Солнце здесь мягче, ниже, больше. Ветер приятный. Не холодно и не жарко. Пахнет цветами.  
  
Баки положили на ободранную спину. Теперь он смотрел на Стива, запрокинув голову. Тот всматривался вперёд, сосредоточенно и внимательно. Баки помнил, что у него появлялась складка между бровей, когда он вот так рассматривал что-то. Он думал про эту складку, пока они срывали куски кожи с его груди. Он думал про нее, и про прозрачные уши Стива, и про его умелые руки, про шорох акварельной бумаги и постукивание кисточки о краешек банки с водой.  
  
Потом они воткнули нож ему в живот и принялись выковыривать что-то. Резали и давили. Боль изменилась, но всё равно осталась болью. Если бы он умел, он бы написал о боли роман.  
  
О разных видах боли.  
  
Если бы он помнил, что такое романы.  
  
Пахло цветами, запах становился сильнее и настойчивее.  
  
Потом острая боль закончилась, осталась ломота и неприятное тянущее чувство засыхающей кожи. Той, которой уже не было.  
  
Он соскользнул в сонное оцепенение._

 

__


	4. ...а впрочем, нет и в мёртвых

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения к главе 4: очень много медицинских процедур, описания ран, нецензурная лексика, нехронологическое повествование (следите за временными маркерами)

 

 **4 декабря 2013 г., 18:42 EST**  
  
Так получилось, что Дик Ховард и Джейк Гриффит жили недалеко друг от друга. Правда, узнали они об этом, только начав работать в «H &Protect Ltd.», но довольно быстро просекли, какие у них теперь есть преимущества. На работу они ездили вместе, по очереди работая водителем — неделю Дик, неделю Джейк, а вот дорожный бонус от фирмы и налоговые скидки оба имели в полном объёме. По этой самой причине, чтобы в конторе не узнали про их небольшую комбинацию, они парковались за пару кварталов, а потом шли пешком. Лёгкая прогулка до и после смены обоим не вредила.  
  
Как всегда, смена 4 декабря начиналась в семь вечера, и в шесть Дик, чья очередь была везти, заехал за Джейком и подхватил того перед домом. Дик был молчаливым и спокойным, крупным, как шкаф. Под его жирком всё ещё сохранились развитые мышцы полупрофессионального футболиста. Быть бы ему и профессионалом, да травма колена и продолжительное лечение поставили на карьере крест. Оказавшись за пределами команды, Дик быстро начал набирать вес.  
  
Джейк был его противоположностью — маленький, худенький, но тоже довольно сильный. В их команде он обычно брал на себя переговоры с начальством. Они сходу прониклись взаимной симпатией, нередко ходили выпить по пиву и болтали о футболе, о политике и о горячих цыпочках. Дома Джейка ждала жена и трое детей, а Дика — холодильник и телевизор. Порой Джейк скрывался у друга, желая отдохнуть от счастливой семейной жизни. Тогда они набирались до макушки, врубали канал позабористее и резались в карты. В принципе, на работе они тоже в свободное время играли в карты.  
  
Правда, на работе время выдавалось не всегда. Официально их должность называлась «технический помощник», но на деле они были грузчиками и вообще «подай-принеси». Оба догадывались, что в ящиках, которые они ворочали, не ёлочные игрушки, однако внутрь не заглядывали. Меньше знаешь — целее жопа.   
  
Вот и сейчас, когда они ехали на очередную смену, им и в голову не пришло обсуждать то, что они доставили с нижнего, складского уровня конторы в госпиталь. Подумаешь, какой-то бак на колёсах. Оба не желали даже близко знать, что в нём внутри. Нафиг-нафиг. Дик молча вёл свою малолитражку, в которую втискивался не без труда, а Джейк увлеченно рассказывал, что успели натворить его отпрыски за день. Дик хмыкал в знак того, что разделяет чувства приятеля.   
  
Им повезло с парковкой: нашлось место в доках недалеко от конторы, всего ничего пробежаться. Дик всунулся в просвет и ещё даже не успел заглушить мотор. Ни одному из них и в голову не пришло выглянуть и посмотреть наверх. А там как раз двигалась стрела погрузочного крана, нёсшая контейнер с берега на корабль.   
  
Позже расследование показало, что стропление было выполнено давно списанным тросом, который на третьем грузе лопнул от нагрузки.  
  
Контейнер отделился и смертоносной бомбой рухнул вниз.  
  
Ровно на машину Дика, из которой техники так и не успели выйти.  
  
Тонкая жесть кузова смялась, как картон. После того, как полиция позволила поднять контейнер, патологоанатомам пришлось буквально выскребать бренные останки Ховарда и Гриффита из ставшего двухмерным салона. Печальная, в общем, получилась история.  
  
*  
  
— Чего вы тут толчётесь, О’Донелл? — раздался за спиной Грега раздражённый голос Барбера.  
  
Он обернулся. Начальник стоял во дворе, с неудовольствием разглядывая здоровенную упаковку с инкубатором и несколько коробок с более мелким оборудованием и медикаментами.  
  
— Жду техников, — коротко ответил Грег.  
  
Он устал до состояния, когда даже президент, стой он перед ним, не показался бы заслуживающим внимания. Бессонная ночь, алкоголь, безумный день, тяжёлый разговор и мысли о странном пациенте вымотали его окончательно.  
  
Барбер посмотрел на коробки. В этот момент со стороны порта донёсся глухой «ТУМММ», будто что-то тяжелое упало на подушку. Барбер оглянулся, но из двора ничего видно не было.  
  
— Рассел тут уже? — спросил он у Грега, доставая сигареты.  
  
— Пришёл.  
  
— Скажите ему, пусть выведет кар и перевезёт всё. Техники придут — подключатся.  
  
Грег кивнул, намереваясь войти внутрь, когда первая, далёкая ещё сирена прорезала вечерний воздух.  
  
— Что за?.. — пробормотал Барбер, отбрасывая недокуренную сигарету. — Только копов нам тут не хватало. Зовите Рассела!  
  
Грег заторопился внутрь. Напряжение передалось и ему.  
  
Рассел только угукнул, прежде чем направился в гараж. Вскоре облупленная дверь поползла вверх, и из проёма во двор выкатился кар, старый и ржавый, но довольно мощный. Рассел управлялся с ним неожиданно ловко. Он привёз пустую паллету, на которую они вместе с Грегом затащили и составили все коробки. В порту нарастал какой-то гул. Слышались сирены, словно туда съезжались все спецавтомобили города. Барбер недовольно вертел головой, прислушиваясь, напоминая разбуженного филина. Наконец паллета была упакована и даже слегка обмотана пленкой, чтобы коробки не посыпались сверху. Рассел забрался в кабину кара и, подцепив всё разом, покатился в гараж. Грег заглянул вовнутрь. Задняя стенка разошлась, явив за собой кабину грузового лифта. Грег подозревал что таковой имеется, но ни разу за всё время работы его не видел. Сгрузив паллету на пол, Рассел отключил кар и выбрался из кабины.  
  
— Всё, — крикнул он, — закрывай.  
  
Грег оторвался от рассматривания гаража и направился внутрь.  
  
Барбер остался на улице, то ли покурить, то ли убедиться, что никто к ним не пожалует с неожиданным визитом.

 

 

***  
  
**4 декабря 2013 г., 12:02 EST**  
  
Отключив телефон, Грег понял, что сонливость сняло как рукой. Усталость никуда не делась, как и напряжение, сидевшее глубоко внутри. Теперь к нему прибавился тошнотворный ужас, пережимавший горло, и тоскливое осознание, что так теперь будет, похоже, всегда. Потирая лоб, Грег сначала вернулся в кухню, с опаской посмотрел на холодильник и ткнул в кнопку кофейного автомата. Он не сразу понял, почему на нём мигает красная лампочка. Подобные сигналы начали вызывать у него желание сбежать подальше, а не искать причины их возникновения. Как оказалось, нужно было набрать воды в контейнер и сунуть круглую таблетку-фильтр в ситечко. Подумав, Грег сменил металлическую вставку на предназначенную для двух пакетиков, но нажал кнопку на одну чашку.   
  
От горечи сводило челюсть. Он пил кофе, как лекарство, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя. Бесполезно. Как и прохладный душ — Грег не смог заставить себя включить совсем холодную воду.   
  
Написав матери сообщение, что его вызывают на работу, Грег натянул джинсы и свитер. Потом повернулся, чтобы отключить компьютер.   
  
Бутылка стояла на столе, полная более чем наполовину. Манила. Подойдя к столу в два шага, Грег схватил её и принялся пить большими глотками прямо из горла, морщась и размазывая по шее стекающие капли. Это была тупая идея, но вдруг, увидев, в каком он состоянии, Барбер отошлёт его домой? Не позволит даже подойти к пациентам? Может, даже в контору не пустит, отправит сразу обратно отсыпаться?  
  
Надежда была глупая. Барбер, казалось, даже внимания на запах не обратил. И на то, что Грега пошатывало, пока он тащился за начальником по коридору и лестнице.  
  
А потом он вошёл в ожоговую.  
  
*  
  
Всё выглядело так, как он оставил утром, перед тем, как передать пациента Уоррену. У дальней стены возвышался цилиндр с распахнутой дверцей, из которой торчала металлическая конструкция. А на ней по-прежнему висело обтянутое чёрным тело. От самой двери Грег слышал тяжёлое медленно дыхание, словно каждый вдох был мучительным осознанным усилием. Прозрачная маска, прикрывавшая нижнюю часть лица, запотела, скрывая распахнутый в попытке получить хоть немного больше воздуха рот. И  _запах_. С таким Грегу приходилось уже иметь дело, когда он входил в смотровую, не оснащённую нормальной вытяжкой, собираясь осмотреть очередной «подснежник» в пролежнях и с гангреной.  
  
— Ну и пиздец, — пробормотал он. — Надо было брать бутылку с собой.  
  
Он двинулся вперёд. Сука Уоррен даже не позаботился о том, чтобы снять ненужную маску. Хотя его, конечно, можно было понять. Трогать  _это_  без перчаток было противно. Однако несчастному дышалось тяжело, поэтому, пересилив себя, Грег потянулся и как можно аккуратнее снял с его головы маску, нечаянно дернув за подсохшие за прошедшие часы волосы. Пластик прилип к щеке и оторвался, оставив на коже зияющую рану, которая закровила. Грег прикрыл глаза. Что с этим делать? Он не имел ни малейшего представления.  
  
Постоял несколько секунд с закрытыми глазами, собираясь с мыслями… и тут его накрыло. Добрый джинн Бушмиллс из второпях вылаканной дома бутылки наконец добрался до мозга, мягко взял за затылок и отодвинул чувство тревоги куда-то очень далеко. Грег открыл глаза, потому что пол начал опасно покачиваться под ногами.

 

— Ничего, п-парень, — заплетающимся языком произнёс он. — Сейчас разберёмся. Пойду принесу разных… — Он пошевелил в воздухе пальцами, забыв на время, как называется то, что ему требовалось. — Всякого, в общем. Развернувшись, он направился к двери. — Никуда не уходи! — предупредил он пациента напоследок и даже погрозил пальцем. — Я скоро буду!  
  
*  
  
«И что это ты собрался делать?»  
  
Грег даже слегка вздрогнул. Казалось, спокойный рассудительный голос Митча раздался прямо за плечом. На самом деле никакого Митча там, конечно, не было. Всего лишь ослабленный алкоголем контроль и неспокойная совесть.   
  
Не обращая внимания на голос, Грег направился в раздевалку. Дневной фельдшер проводил его взглядом. Сменив цивильную одежду на хирургический костюм, он прошёл в процедурную. Итак...  
  
На тележке не осталось места, когда он покатил её в ожоговую. Он набрал, казалось, всего понемногу, но на поддоне образовалась куча мала. А ещё нужен был кислород.  
  
— Слушай, Родни, — задержался Грег у стола дежурного, — принеси мне пару баллонов с кислородом. И... стойку для капельницы захвати.   
  
Родни кивнул и поднялся. Он недавно был в конторе и пока опасался проявлять излишнюю инициативу.  
  
— А, и, это, ведро. Чистое. Спасибо.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Грег толкнул тележку.  
  
«Грег, это безответственно», — опять раздался голос Митча. — «Ты пьян. Тебя нельзя подпускать к пациентам».  
  
— Угу, расскажи мне ещё, что это неэтично, — пробормотал Грег себе под нос, вкатывая тележку внутрь.   
  
Пациент торчал на своей стойке. От взгляда на него у Грега начиналась головная боль.  
  
— Приступим, — скомандовал он себе, подкатывая тележку. — Так, надо бы тебя переложить. Интересно, ты вообще тяжелый?  
  
Подкатив хирургический стол, Грег натянул перчатки. Потом наконец решил поближе взглянуть на крепления. При этом под правым сабо жалко хрустнуло. Он скосил глаза: датчик, который он утром вытащил из носа пациента, прежде чем натянуть на него дыхательную маску, обратился в крошку.  
  
— Мда-а-а, — глубокомысленно прокомментировал он, стараясь не дышать пациенту в лицо. — Ну, ничего. Может, оно и не нужно.  
  
В этот момент от двери донёсся шум. Новенький, Родни, пытался открыть дверь локтем, удерживая два баллона, стойку и ведро в руках. Грег пошёл навстречу.  
  
— Что это? — резко бледнея, спросил Родни, таращась на торс за спиной Грега. — Это... человек? Живой?  
  
— Ну вот сейчас и выясним, — с неожиданным энтузиазмом отозвался Грег. — Не хочешь присоединиться к нашей вечеринке?  
  
Родни посмотрел на него такими огромными умоляющими глазами, что Грег сжалился. Успеет ещё нахлебаться.  
  
— Иди, — милостиво разрешил он, перехватывая баллоны. — Журнальчик почитай. Я сам.  
  
«Идиот», — прокомментировал Митч. — «Помощь тебе точно не помешала бы».  
  
— Угу, — хмыкнул Грег. — Угу-угу-угушеньки.  
  
Пристроив оба баллона на стойку, он взялся было за маску, но вовремя вспомнил, что неплохо бы для начала осмотреть лицо. Подойдя ближе, Грег первым делом сменил перчатки. Потом осторожно отвёл длинные тёмные пряди в сторону. Что ж, выглядело всё не настолько плохо, как в его сне, по крайней мере, пузыри на глазах не вздувались и не лопались. Однако кожа выглядела воспалённой, словно после ожога паром или химией. Там, где Грег неаккуратно удалил маску, на щеке осталась рана, уже подсохшая и покрывшаяся коркой. Тёмная лента, оказавшаяся некогда эластичным ремнём и призванная удерживать голову вертикально, впивалась в лоб, и вдоль неё на коже образовались трещины. Пожалуй, от ленты следовало бы избавиться в первую очередь, однако тогда голова повиснет. Чёрт, да что ж так всё плохо-то...  
  
«Надень ему маску», — напомнил Митч. — «Пусть подышит».  
  
Грег кивнул, соглашаясь. Дыхание пациента оставалось нерегулярным, тяжёлым и хриплым. Грег взял чистую маску в упаковке, вскрыл и подсоединил к баллону. Стараясь действовать как можно аккуратнее, прижал маску на место и осторожно расправил резинку. Потом повернул вентиль смесителя баллона.  
  
Ресницы пациента, точнее то, что от них оставалось, задрожали. Грег передёрнулся, ожидая, что тот откроет глаза. Не открыл.  
  
«Молодец. А теперь попробуй отцепить его».  
  
— Сам знаю, — ответил Грег.   
  
Ему уже совсем не казалось странным то, что он беседует с Митчем. Это успокаивало и отвлекало.  
  
Он потянул за поперечный ремень, не совсем понимая, что и как крепится. Но то ли застёжки сломались, то ли Грег неправильно тянул, но тот не отстёгивался.   
  
— Да нахер! — разозлился он.  
  
Схватил из кюветы с нестерильными инструментами ножницы и перерезал ремень, удерживавший пациента поперёк груди. Тот отчётливо выдохнул, Грег услышал даже из-под маски.  
  
— Подожди-подожди, — бормотал он, — подожди-подожди. Сейчас мы посмотрим, что там у тебя.  
  
Странный неопреновый кокон не имел никаких видимых застёжек. Может, они были позади, или их вообще не было? Раздраженный сопротивлением дурацких ремней и ткани, Грег хватил скальпелем сверху донизу, как первый разрез при аутопсии. И развёл «полы» в стороны.  
  
— Твою же... — выдохнул он, отшатываясь.  
  
Во многих местах верхний слой кожи отошёл вместе с тканью. Грег представил, каково это, и ему перехватило горло. Пациент застонал, сипло, едва слышно. И немедленно замолчал.  
  
— Господи... — Грег вроде даже как протрезвел слегка.  
  
И был этому абсолютно не рад. Потому что открытия только начались.

 

 

*  
  
Полюбоваться было на что. Вся грудь и живот пациента почти сплошняком представляли собой одну обширную рану, сочившуюся сукровицей. Плечи Грег еще не освободил, но видел, что там поблескивал металл, слева значительно больше, чем справа. Переведя взгляд ниже, Грег заметил ещё одну очень нехорошую вещь: у пациента стояла гастростома, которую перед заморозкой не позаботились извлечь, и теперь вокруг нее образовался наполненный гноем пузырь. Только перитонита ему не хватало...  
  
Взявшись за край кокона, Грег продлил надрез и оттянул его под пупком более осторожно. И чуть не сделал назад пару шагов.  
  
Да, он видел уже наполненный мочеприемник внизу стойки, и ему совершенно не нравилось, что содержимое было слишком темным и явно с кровью, но теперь он видел, куда шла трубка от этого пакета. Нырявший в член пациента катетер был древним, резиновым, слишком толстым и грубым даже на вид. Грегу приходилось испытывать, каково это, когда тебе ставят катетер — во время учёбы они тренировались друг на друге, что было очень,  _очень_  неприятно. А ведь это были современные тонкие силиконовые трубки. Тут же... Явно с расширителем ставили, если, конечно, там уже всё не было разболтано так, что тонкие катетеры не перекрывали выход полностью. Но зачем? Пока что у Грега было куда больше вопросов, чем ответов.   
  
Смотреть на мужское достоинство пациента в таком состоянии Грегу было почти физически больно. Отложив скальпель, он потянулся к нему...  
  
«Стоп!» — прозвучало у него в голове. — «Промой сначала. Наверняка там всякой дряни полно в мочевом.»  
  
Митч был, как всегда, прав. Стоит вытащить катетер, как разовьётся отёк, вставлять новый — это наносить дополнительные травмы... Надо пользоваться тем, что есть. Грег вздохнул.  
  
— Будет немного неприятно, — предупредил он, скорее желая слегка разбавить тишину, чем рассчитывая, что пациент поймёт его.  
  
Отсоединив мочеприёмник, Грег заменил его пустым. Только стоя с наполненным мочой пакетом, издававшем неожиданно резкий химический запах, словно внутри были не человеческие, а машинные выделения, он понял, что забыл прихватить контейнер для биоотходов. Подойдя к двери, он выглянул. В конце коридора Родни сидел за столом, пялясь перед собой. Грегу было не рассмотреть, действительно ли тот читал журнал, как он ему посоветовал, или просто смотрел на свои руки. Слабак.  
  
— Эй, Родни, — позвал он его. — Помоги-ка.   
  
Родни с готовностью вскочил и пошёл по коридору, но по мере приближения слегка замедлился.   
  
— Вот, держи, — Грег вышел ему навстречу на пару шагов и сунул мочеприемник в руки. — Постарайся не разлить, отмывать сам будешь. И притащи мне контейнеры для биоотходов и еще для инструментов.  
  
Кивнув, Родни отправился прочь, неся пакет в вытянуй руке как можно дальше от себя. «Где он практику проходил?» — хмыкнул Митч. — «В отделении физиотерапии?»  
  
Грег вернулся в палату. Нужно было работать. Он потянулся за бутылкой с физраствором. «Перчатки продезинфицируй. Не повредит.»  
  
Конечно не повредит. Грег пару раз нажал на поршень бутылки с дезинфектором, потом растёр пахнущую спиртом жидкость по поверхности перчаток. Вот так.  
  
Отрезав гибкую трубку от катетера Фолея, Грег вставил остаток в то, что торчало из пациента. Теперь можно было накачивать его жидкостью, не опасаясь, что у него лопнет мочевой пузырь.   
  
Родни вернулся с контейнерами, зашёл, занося их, глянул на пациента и, издав странный звук, выскочил за дверь. Грег обернулся на шум и хмыкнул, а потом подмигнул пациенту.  
  
— Боится тебя, — пробормотал он, набирая в большой шприц физраствор. — А чего тебя бояться...   
  
Он сменил два мешка, прежде чем его удовлетворил результат — из катетера текла чистая прозрачная жидкость, без ошметков и темных хлопьев, как в начале. Грег кивнул и выкинул четыре полулитровые бутылки из-под физраствора в мусорное ведро.   
  
Пока он промывал своего пациента, Грег привык к шумному хриплому дыханию и перестал его замечать. Он вообще уже притерпелся и к запаху, и виду повреждённого тела. Первоначальный страх сменился азартом: сделать всё как можно лучше, добиться наиболее полного восстановления. Превратить пациента в набор сложных, но решаемых задач — это был обычный способ Грега овладеть собой. Руки двигались словно по собственной воле. Да и пациент ничем о себе не напоминал, пока Грег промывал его. Даже извлечение катетера из мочевого канала не вызвало особенно бурной реакции, хотя там-то что, дёрг — и готово. Смазав дезинфицирующей мазью отверстие и всю головку члена на всякий случай, Грег с отвращением выкинул трубку и скинул перчатки. Сменив их, он решил извлечь гастростому, прежде чем перекладывать пациента на стол. И вот теперь дело ухудшилось.  
  
Стоило слегка нажать на область вокруг пластмассовой манжеты, как пациент дёрнул головой и застонал. Мышцы напряглись, словно оберегая от дальнейшего воздействия.   
  
— Больно? — удивился Грег. — Ну, мужик, делать-то надо. Или хочешь дырку в брюхе?   
  
Однако пациент не реагировал на увещевания. Стоило Грегу немного сильнее нажать, как тот начинал мотать головой, издавая отрывистые хриплые стоны. Это очень отвлекало Грега от работы, мешая воспринимать пациента как муляж.  
  
— Так дальше не пойдёт, — сообщил он ему. — Будешь дёргаться — порву нечаянно, попадёт гной внутрь, хлопот не оберешься. Придётся вшивать тебе двойной дренаж и чистить брюшину.  
  
В этот момент пациент застонал особенно громко и дёрнулся, словно понял, что в покое его не оставят. Грег придержал его за плечи.  
  
— Чёрт, мужик, я ремень убрал. Ты свалишься, а пол здесь твёрдый. Давай ты немножко потерпишь, а я сделаю всё быстро и хорошо? А?  
  
Грег понимал, что пациент не в себе, а значит уговаривать его — дело бесполезное. Надо было как-то обездвижить его. Колоть релаксанты? И так еле дышит. Может, наркоз?  
  
«Ингаляционный поставь», — посоветовал Митч. — «Севофлуран есть?»  
  
— Как не быть. Сейчас ты увидишь райских птичек, приятель.  
  
Определённо, у Родни был не его день. Когда он в третий раз увидел выглядывающего из ожоговой Грега, то не стал дожидаться когда тот выйдет, и закричал с конца коридора:  
  
— Что принести?  
  
«Растёт пацан!», — с удовлетворением подумал Грег  
  
— Сбегай в 11-ю, там должен стоять мобильный наркозник! И баллон с закисью азота тащи.  
  
Через три минуты послышался скрип колёс, дверь распахнулась, и в проём спиной втиснулся Родни, удерживая перед собой самый простой, какой был в конторе, наркозно-дыхательный аппарат. Обычно его использовали в перевязочной, когда не было возможности перевезти раненых в основной операционный блок. В нижнем отделении уже стояли подключенными оба баллона, контейнер испарителя был полон на три четверти. Грег махнул головой в сторону розетки на дальней стене, и Родни понятливо потащился туда с вилкой в руках, стараясь не смотреть на стойку и одновременно не поворачиваться к ней спиной. Выглядело это по дурацки. Негромко пискнув, автоматика аппарата доложила о готовности. Официально анестезиологической практики Грег не проходил, но ассистировать приходилось, так что он не глядя поставил соотношение O2/N2O, потом посмотрел на дозировку испарителя и задумался.  
  
«Ставь взрослую», — посоветовал Митч, — «Два процента».  
  
Грег помнил сладковатый химически-цветочный запах препарата и то, как быстро он уводил пациентов в сон, а равно как и прекращал действие. Однако даже через пять минут после того, как он подключил переходник к маске, пациент продолжал стонать, стоило Грегу задеть гастростому. Он увеличил поток из испарителя, потом ещё раз. И ещё… Только после четвертого щелчка рукоятки пациент, наконец, успокоился.   
  
— Ну вот, — удовлетворённо кивнул Грег. — А ты говорил.  
  
Пациент, правда, ничего не говорил. Очистив рану вокруг входа, Грег вытянул когда-то прозрачную, а теперь помутневшую трубку из его желудка. Залив в рану хирургический клей, он закрыл отверстие сверху пластырем, который отпадал через некоторое время.  
  
— Молодец, — удовлетворенно кивнул Грег. — А теперь пора вытащить тебя из этой штуки.   
  
Расстелив на столе одноразовую простынь, Грег поставил стол почти вплотную и сдвинул неопрен с плеч пациента.   
  
Он впервые увидел целиком, как выглядели странные импланты в его плечах. Они были разные. Было заметно, что сделаны они по разным технологиям и по-разному же их вживляли. Слева плечо охватывали пластины, окружённые заметно шрамированной плотью. Под пластинами имелось углубление, в которое, вероятно, вставлялся протез. Грег еще не совсем понимал, как тот должен был крепиться, но видел несколько разнообразных разъёмов непонятного назначения. Справа было просто металлическое кольцо, напомнившее Грегу дырку для шланга в пылесосе, только шире. Рубец вокруг него был аккуратный, с остаточными следами швов, ровный и чистый. И с этой стороны в кольце было углубление с металлическим дном и разъёмами. Пощупав, Грег убедился, что импланты сидели прочно и были закреплены изнутри. О том, как именно они там крепились, он думать не хотел.   
  
Схватившись за края колец пальцами, Грег на пробу потянул вверх. Пациент был почти как подросток, куда легче полноценного человека. Килограмм эдак сорок, по прикидкам Грега. Бойцы, которых он перекладывал в госпитале, весили чаще ближе к центнеру. Вот только эта дурацкая упаковка, в которую его засунули, никак не хотела отставать.  
  
Грег по максимуму разрезал её со всех сторон, высвободив культи ног. Рассматривать импланты в них он не стал, убедился только, что вокруг них все не хуже, чем сверху. Потом ухватился покрепче и потянул пациента на себя.  
  
Неопрен отделился от спины с неприятным чавкающим звуком. Солдат не дёрнулся, но отчётливо выдохнул, шумно и болезненно. Грег нахмурился. Такого быть не могло. Он же накачал его наркозом под завязку. Решив, что почудилось, он положил его животом на стол, проследив, чтобы голова была повёрнута набок и маска сидела плотно. Потом впервые посмотрел на спину.  
  
Выглядела она так, словно на ней образовался один сплошной пролежень второй степени. Ну, могло быть и хуже. Третья, например. Когда уже до мышц и дальше.  
  
Грег начал сверху. Последовательно опрыскивал всю поверхность сначала дезинфицирующим средством, потом дегидратирующим, потом заливал биоклеем, образующим плёнку вместо верхнего слоя кожи. Материалов требовалось много, он даже забеспокоился, хватит ли ему того, что было на базе. Однако добравшись до ягодиц, смог выдохнуть. У него был ещё целый флакон клея, а доделать оставалось не слишком много. Обработав поясницу, он впервые заглянул пациенту между ног и присвистнул.   
  
— Мужииик, — протянул Грег, не зная, испытывает ли он жалость и сочувствие или же скорее брезгливость. Всего понемногу, вероятно. — Это когда же тебя разжаловали из мужиков-то?  
  
Там, где у нормальных мужчин была мошонка, у пациента не было ничего. Не осталось даже кожаного мешка, в который можно было бы вставить импланты для создания эффекта.  
  
«Может, у него был рак», — предположил Митч.  
  
— Может и рак, — ответил Грег. — А еще саркома всех конечностей. И потому ему поотрезали всё нахер. Хорошо, хоть член оставили, катетер пихать удобнее.   
  
Митч в его голове отчётливо усмехнулся, Грег услышал.  
  
— А как я его переворачивать буду? — задумался он. — Опять Родни звать?  
  
«Накрой его салфеткой и сдвинь на один конец как можно дальше. Опусти стол на минимум. А потом одним махом. Лучше, если встанешь на что-нибудь.»  
  
Митч был прав, как всегда. Именно так Грег и поступил. Устроив пациента на спине и проследив, чтобы на подстилке не было складок, он тем же способом, что и спину, обработал его спереди. Приподнял головной конец стола и полюбовался делом рук своих.  
  
Можно было надеяться, что в ближайшие час-два пациент не умрёт, поставив профессионализм Грега под вопрос. А чтобы закрепить эффект, стоило поставить ему капельницу с физраствором и может быть, глюкозой.  
  
В очередной раз прибрав место работы и избавившись от тампонов, салфеток, пустых упаковок и прочего, Грег стащил перчатки и посмотрел на себя. Совсем чистым он не остался, но одежда была во вполне приемлемом состоянии. Он порадовался, что ни один крупный сосуд не оказался задет, и на него не брызнуло кровью. Приготовив всё необходимое — иглу с крыльями, шприц, он повесил пакет на стойку, закрепил дозатор капельницы, и принялся аккуратно ощупывать шею раненого.   
  
Несмотря на все повреждения и общее тяжёлое состояние, пульс был сильный и наполненный. Правда, сердце частило, что было нетипично для состояния под наркозом, и в это Грег пока решил не вникать.  
  
Слева к шее крепился какой-то проводок, который Грег удалил сразу, как только начал осматривать пациента. Тот попортил вену, и хоть место не кровоточило, но колоть в него не следовало.  
  
Повернув голову пациента налево, Грег нащупал сначала сонную артерию, сдвинул ее чуть вверх и воткнул длинную иглу чуть ниже. Рука дрогнула, игла вошла слишком глубоко. Грег выругался.   
  
Не то чтобы ему не приходилось ставить иглы во внутреннюю яремную тем обдолбышам, у которых даже в паху не осталось ничего пригодного для инъекций, но обычно руки у него так сильно не дрожали. Выбросив иглу, он надорвал новую упаковку. Ему показалось, что пациент вздрогнул, когда Грег воткнул иглу во второй раз, по шее побежали капли крови, оставлявшие на подстилке яркие кляксы. Грег вздохнул, сцепил зубы, задержав дыхание, и несколько раз вытянул иглу до конца и ввёл снова, нащупывая вену. Наконец в шприц потекла тёмная венозная кровь.  
  
— Готово, — сообщил он пациенту. — Сейчас будет легче.  
  
Тот вздохнул. Звучало так, словно он даже попытался произнести что-то. Напуганный Грег торопливо крутанул колёсико испарителя, увеличивая дозу. Вот это сопротивляемость!  
  
Грег убрал шприц и подсоединил трубку капельницы. Навесив на стойку сразу три мешка с физраствором, глюкозой и витаминами, он последовательно подключил их, чтобы не вскакивать к каждому. Вот теперь можно было отвлечься и сходить доложить начальству, как всё на самом деле херово. Убедившись, что пациент стабилен, он прикрыл его стерильной салфеткой, подвернувшейся под руку среди инструментов. Пусть в палате было не холодно, но ему самому не хотелось бы валяться вот так на всеобщем обозрении.   
  
«Как думаешь, что с ним делали?» — внезапно оживился в его голове Митч.  
  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Грег. — Хранили?  
  
«В глубокой заморозке. А ты слышал про такое?»  
  
— Читал, — нехотя признался Грег. — Некоторые богачи замораживают свои тела или головы в надежде, что в будущем их оживят и вылечат.  
  
«Но тут всё иначе. Тут он уже проснулся. И явно не мёртвый. Ты камеру осматривал?»  
  
Грег обернулся к цилиндру. Тот выглядел таким потрёпанным, что было понятно — использовали его давно и неоднократно. Вспомнился баллон с азотом.   
  
— Поверхностно, — признался он. — Я в этом не понимаю ничего. Но явно не в первый раз.  
  
«А как моча пахла, помнишь?»  
  
— При чём тут это?  
  
«А при том. Явно переработанная химия. То есть его накачали неизвестно чем. Наверняка какая-то подготовка, может, антифриз?»  
  
— Антифриз ядовит для живых организмов.  
  
«Допустим, это органический антифриз. А что случилось потом?»  
  
— Откуда мне знать? — слишком громко для беседы с самим собой выкрикнул Грег.  
  
«А ты подумай», — не унимался Митч.  
  
— А потом его почки переработали этот антифриз или что там было. И выделили. Значит, он был продолжительное время разморожен.  
  
«Но этого никто не заметил», — продолжил Митч.  
  
— И его заморозили снова, — внезапно осипшим голосом завершил Грег. — Безо всякой подготовки. Как ему только клетки кристаллической водой не порвало?  
  
«Куда интереснее, как ему мозг не разнесло?» — возразил Митч.  
  
Грег потёр лоб. Звучало всё как безумная беседа в дурном научно-фантастическом фильме.   
  
— Не знаю, — наконец сказал он, — и знать не хочу. И вообще, мне пора к Барберу.  
  
Отыскав какую-то смятую бумажку, Грег набросал основные моменты по процедурам, чтобы не забыть что-то важное, а потом потащился к двери.   
  
***  
  
Беседа с начальником вышла какая-то непонятная. Тот юлил, потел, нервничал и слишком часто смотрел на телефон. С другой стороны, позволил покупать что угодно, выдал расчётный счёт для оформления заказа и велел ни в чём себе не отказывать.  
  
Обычно Грегу приходилось согласовывать покупки с Уорреном, а тот не всегда разделял его стремление приобрести новейшие препараты, считая, что никакой особенной необходимости в них нет. Грег, читавший медицинские журналы и следивший за разными сферами посттравматических вмешательств, в теории знал больше своего непосредственного начальника, однако старался не выпячивать этого без нужды.  
  
Он потратил больше часа, выписывая номера всех заинтересовавших его товаров, а потом обсуждая заказ с оператором. Ему повезло, что склад находился в Нью-Йорке, и, согласившись оплатить срочную доставку по двойному тарифу, он добился того, чтобы всё доставили немедленно. Пришедшая во время беседы с Барбером мысль насчёт инкубатора нравилась Грегу всё больше.  
  
Наконец он вернулся к своему подопечному. К Солдату, как назвал его Барбер.   
Солдат чьей войны? Какой страны?  
  
Третья бутылка физраствора уже подходила к концу. Грег проверил, не отклеилась ли лигатура с шеи и сидит ли игла на месте, заменил пустые инфузионные пакеты полными, убедился, что нигде не мокнет и не кровит, и наконец присел на скамейку возле стола.  
  
Он так устал, что глаза закрывались буквально на ходу. Неловко пристроив голову на краю стола, он решил немного отдохнуть. Просто посидеть.

  
  
**4 декабря 2013 г., 09:21 EST**  
  
Вернувшись домой, Майкл первым делом ткнул в кнопку кофеварки, и пока колба наполнялась, сварганил пару бутербродов из всего, что нашлось в холодильнике. Нашлось не слишком много, надо было идти в магазин, но ему было лень. Непонятная беготня в конторе ночью, странная штука, которую закатили в госпиталь, обеспокоенный Грег — всё это не давало ему успокоиться.  
  
_Проблемы со сном не были для Майкла чем-то новым. Они начались, когда умерла мать, и возвращались всякий раз, стоило ему оказаться в стрессовой ситуации. Например, когда он покинул Веставия Хиллс, город в Алабаме, где он прожил первые восемнадцать лет своей жизни, и отправился в Кембридж.  
  
Перемены оказались слишком значительными. После тихого зелёного пригорода небольшого городка даже относительно спокойный Кембридж казался Майклу невероятно шумным. Общежитие тем более. Слишком большие залы для лекций, требовательные преподаватели, сложности с социализацией — даже по меркам Веставия Хиллс он был странным, а в университете на него сходу навесили ярлыки бирюка и реднека и перестали им интересоваться. К концу второй недели в Массачусетсе Майкл перестал спать совсем.  
  
Именно периодом бессонницы и неспособностью соображать ясно Майкл объяснял своё внезапное желание сблизиться со студентами и попытку вступить в Фи Гамма Дельта — одно из старейших студенческих объединений США. Ну и любопытство, куда без него. Он не мог пройти мимо организации с ограниченным доступом и не попытаться в неё проникнуть. Попытка вышла боком и научила Майкла быть куда осторожнее в реаловых знакомствах  
  
Определяющей чертой характера Майкла былa страсть разгадывать загадки. Когда он был маленьким, любая мелочь вокруг казалась ему полной тайн, и он донимал вопросами всех окружающих: почему небо голубое, а не зелёное, почему на светофоре в середине жёлтый, почему яйца получаются из куриц, а из коров молоко, а не наоборот, чем занимался сосед мистер Пайн с миссис Лопес, если она так кричала? Поиском ответа на последний вопрос заинтересовался патрульный полицейский, которого Майкл об этом и спросил, а потом целое полицейское отделение. Зато на вопрос, куда уехал мистер Пайн, отец дал очень понятный ответ: «По шее получишь». Этот ответ прекращал все потоки вопросов и поэтому являлся в их доме универсальным.   
  
Первые годы в школе были интересными, а потом Майкл понял, что на все его вопросы ответы можно найти в учебниках или книгах, а значит, их уже кто-то разгадал. Поэтому он переключился на окружающих.  
  
Почему Миллисент Уоллес ходит в школу в носках разного цвета? Он несколько дней следил за ней, занося свои наблюдения в блокнот. Сопоставлял цвета, ища в них какой-то смысл; предполагал, сигналы какого рода она может этим посылать и так далее. В конце концов, после пары экспериментов с разными цветами он во всеуслышание объявил разгадку Великой Тайны Миллисент — она не различала цветов.   
  
Миллисент дала ему в нос и, рыдая, выбежала из класса. Пока Майкл зажимал нос руками, он понял, почему рисунки Миллисент всегда были такими своеобразными.   
  
Учительнице мисс Кларксон его открытие почему-то не понравилось, она даже не захотела выслушать, какова была цепочка его размышлений и какие сложности ему пришлось преодолеть, ставя следственные эксперименты. Она втирала ему что-то насчёт личного пространства и права на приватность. Грег не прислушивался. Он думал над тем, почему мисс Кларксон, которая уже была старухой по его меркам — целых тридцать четыре! — до сих пор не замужем и не нарожала кучу детей, как большинство женщин, который знал Майкл. На этот вопрос она отвечать отказалась, и Майкл понял: вот она, загадка!  
  
Загадка разгадалась некоторое время спустя, когда он проследил за учительницей до её дома, а потом сквозь щёлку в шторах увидел, что мисс Кларксон целовала какую-то женщину. Об этом Майкл рассказал дома, после чего мисс Кларксон выгнали из школы. Майкла начали бояться. За ним закрепилась репутация эдакого предвестника неприятностей: если Майкл Престон обратил на тебя свой взгляд, жди беды.  
  
После летних каникул про него уже рассказывали, что у него дурной глаз, а к Дню благодарения, что его нельзя трогать. Это усложняло жизнь. Потом заболела и умерла мать. Потом Майкл узнал, что такое номерные радиостанции.  
  
Он изучил пособия по радиотехнике, которые предоставил ему скудный технический отдел Веставийской городской библиотеки, потратил все карманные деньги на детали и собрал свой первый приёмник. Потом улучшил его, потом улучшил ещё раз. Он научился отыскивать изменчивые несущие частоты, вёл журналы записей, изучил азбуку Морзе. Потом ему попалась большая статья про эти штуки, в которой со множеством доказательств было написано, что такие станции — средство связи для шпионов. Шпионские тайны тогда Майкла не интересовали. Он свалил все детали в коробку и отнёс на чердак.   
  
Тогда он увлёкся теорией лунного заговора, масонской ложей, сионистским союзом и подписался на периодическое издание Общества плоской земли. К этому времени у него появился компьютер с подключением к интернету, и он наперечёт знал все форумы и сайты, где можно было раздобыть свежайшую информацию. Но Плоскоземельцы и «лунные заговорщики» в массе оказались всего лишь жалкими школьными недоучками, таким бы Майкл не доверил ничего сложнее мотыги, а сионисты и масоны просто жаждали ощущения собственной важности. И тогда он открыл в себе незаурядный талант сетевого тролля, издеваясь над глупцами со всей мощью курса фундаментальной физики и тщательного изучения исторических архивов. Между делом он научился собирать и улучшать компьютеры, а затем писать и взламывать программы и сайты. Неудивительно, в общем, почему он получил стипендию и уехал в МТИ.  
  
Но там случились некоторые непредвиденные события, в результате которых Майкл обзавёлся отдельной комнатой в дальнем общежитии кампуса и двумя безобразными шрамами на щеках. Страсть к загадкам это, однако, не уменьшило. Просто методы его наблюдений стали аккуратнее, а результатами он предпочитал не делиться ни с кем._

 

__

 

 _Почти сразу после MТИ Майклу сказочно повезло: он получил место помощника девопс-инженера в фирме по разработке игр, готовившей к выходу на рынок очередной долгожданный шедевр в жанре интерактивного кино. Если бы не годы, потраченные на самые разнообразные форумы, игры и прочие компьютерно-сетевые развлечения, не видать бы Майклу этой работы как своих ушей.  
  
Первое время всё шло просто замечательно. Конечно, ежедневное общение с множеством людей его напрягало. Ответственность выматывала, сроки давили, но зато как же это было интересно! И он варился в самом центре.  
  
А потом случился конец света. Локальный апокалипсис Майкла Престона. Накануне финальной сборки он работал без выходных, вымотался и пошёл отвести душу на форум игроков. Где, увлёкшись спором, незаметно для себя слил все сюжетные подробности финала ближайшего релиза. И всё. Напрасно он кинулся тереть сообщения. Напрасно надеялся, что никто ничего не видел, никто не успел заскринить... Форумчане — ребята опытные. К утру только самые ленивые не прочли спойлеры.  
  
В фирме узнали. Был такой скандал... После этого Майкл мыкался без работы восемь месяцев. Он уехал из Сиэттла в Нью-Йорк, но, казалось что и там все всё про него знали. Майкл уже подумывал вернуться в родной город и открыть компьютерные курсы для пенсионеров, когда на глаза ему попалась скромное объявление о поиске сисадмина для небольшой частной фирмы. Приступив к обязанностям, Майкл поначалу удивился: то, что ему назвали охранным предприятием, на деле занималось охраной судов в нейтральных водах, а по сути было частной военной компанией, едва влачившей своё существование. Отслеживая новости из горячих точек, Майкл даже знал заранее, когда привезут очередную подранную группу бойцов. Никакой тайны, разочаровался он и оставил компанию в покое.   
  
В его квартире по-прежнему стояли полуразобранные или полусобранные компьютеры, он по прежнему был завсегдатаем сайтов по уфологии, закулисной политике, старым фантастическим сериалам; являлся админом в парочке сообществ и даже написал один фанфик в жанре криптоистории. А ещё в последние пару лет у него появился излюбленный объект для наблюдений.  
  
_ Прихватив бутерброды и кофе, он направился к захламлённому столу, на котором стоял компьютер с открытым корпусом. Майкл жил в постоянной готовности бежать: от разъярённой толпы или же на место приземления летающей тарелки. Он был уверен, что весь мир опутан целой цепью заговоров, и рано или поздно один из них приведёт к всеобщему апокалипсису. Какой именно это будет — провёт ли где-то биохимзащиту или же читаури вернутся (Майкл пропустил всё веселье, а потом полиция следила за демонтажем зданий и сбором вещдоков как коршун за добычей) — роли не играло. У него всегда стоял у двери рюкзак с запасом одежды, консервов и воды и заряженный ноутбук со основными программами и документами.  
  
По утрам, после работы, у Майкла был любимый ритуал, который доставлял ему немало удовольствия. Он наблюдал и собирал информацию о ближних своих. А поскольку самыми ближними были коллеги по работе, то за ними он и наблюдал. Этим он занимался на работе, прыгая по разным видеокамерам, и продолжал каждое утро, отыскивая небольшой программой Грега и следуя за ним. Почему-то именно за Грегом наблюдать ему было интереснее всего. _  
  
Они познакомились двумя годами ранее, встретившись в общей кухне для персонала. Грег перешёл в ночную смену, а Майкл работал в ней с самого начала. Он не любил сталкиваться с людьми напрямую, что было некоторой проблемой при посещении конвентов. Они всегда смотрели в первую очередь на его шрамы, а уже только потом на него. Грег тоже сначала посмотрел на его шрамы, рассекавшие обе щеки и окружённые грубыми неровными рубцами из-за случившейся после нанесения ран инфекции, но у него не было жалости во взгляде, когда он взглянул Майклу в глаза. Однако прошёл почти год, прежде чем они сблизились._  
  
_В тот вечер Майкл застал Грега за столом в кухне, в обнимку с рюкзаком. Точнее, он заранее увидел его на экране. Грег сидел там так минут сорок, запустив руку внутрь и то порываясь что-то вытащить, то опять пряча. Майклу надоело на это смотреть. Он удостоверился, что все спят, техники режутся в карты у себя в каморке, Рассел погрузился в мир грудастых азиаток, и направился в кухню. Зашёл и сходу выпалил, пока решимость не пропала:_  
  
_— Доставай уже, что там у тебя. Никто не придёт._  
  
_Он запомнил этот день — двадцать третье августа две тысячи двенадцатого. Грег вздрогнул, оглянулся и вдруг немного расслабился. Майкл отметил его опустившиеся плечи. Во всей его фигуре сквозила безысходность и тоска, какая бывает у оставшихся без хозяев животных. Даже яркие рыжие волосы, казалось, потускнели. Он, наконец, вытянул то, что прятал: бутылку виски._  
  
_Майкл достал два стакана, молча сел напротив, вытащил бутылку из безвольных пальцев и скрутил крышку. Потом разлил им обоим на палец и подсунул стакан Грегу. Тот выпил без тоста, не поморщившись. Майкл повторил, выпил сам, убрал бутылку со стола, чтобы не отсвечивать, а потом буркнул:_  
  
_— Рассказывай._  
  
_— Сегодня семь лет, как пришла Катрина, — отозвался Грег, по-прежнему глядя в стену. — Теперь уже всё._  
  
_— Что всё? — уточнил Майкл._  
  
_Он читал дело Грега во внутренней сети, как читал дела всех сотрудников и даже бойцов, но в нём не было ничего о том, что Грег был связан с Новым Орлеаном или принимал участие в ликвидации последствий. Может, он просто такой чувствительный?_  
  
_— Митч, — произнёс Грег так, словно это означало всё. — Митч был там и пропал без вести. Его объявили мёртвым вместе с прочими жертвами, почти двести пропавших без вести человек. Но я не хотел верить. Семь лет — столько требуется по закону, чтобы признать мёртвым пропавшего без вести без отягчающих обстоятельств. Я думал... Может, он просто не хотел возвращаться. Или уехал. Но я надеялся, что он появится. Но теперь... Сегодня я проснулся и понял: он не появится. Он не придёт. Его тело давно сожрали крокодилы, растащили на куски. А я остался..._  
  
_Глаза у Грега подозрительно заблестели, и Майкл поторопился плеснуть ему ещё немного, достав бутылку с пола. Тот выпил, как воду._  
  
_— Кем был Митч? — спросил он, вспоминая, что лучше заставить человека говорить, чем позволить вариться в круговороте собственных мыслей._  
  
_— Он был всем, — выдохнул Грег. — Другом, наставником... Я любил его. И сейчас ещё люблю. Что? — посмотрел он на Майкла, скривив губы. — Я гомик. И что?_  
  
_Он медленно достал из внутреннего кармана рюкзака бумажник, открыл, вытащил потрёпанную, слегка затёртую, с обломанными уголками фотографию размером с кредитку. Сделанную на мыльницу много лет назад, почти случайно, распечатанную тайком в дешёвой фотостудии. С фото широко улыбался привлекательный мулат лет двадцати трёх. Короткая стрижка, полные губы, кожа нежного кофейного оттенка. Майкл перевёл взгляд с фото на Грега._

_  
_

 

 _— Да ничего, — отозвался тот, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. — Я знаю._  
  
_А вот тут настала пора Грега пугаться. Он побледнел так, что веснушки проступили на коже грязными пятнами. Майкл торопливо налил ему ещё._  
  
_— Я никому не скажу, если не хочешь, — торопливо заверил он его и похлопал по безвольной руке на столешнице. Ладонь была ледяная. — Я, правда, случайно... Я же тут администратор, ну, вижу, кто какие запросы посылает и на какие страницы ходит... Тут отключены все сайты типа фейсбука, форчана... порнохаба. Когда кто-нибудь пытается на них выйти, я вижу._  
  
_Теперь Грег выглядел окончательно раздавленным, словно его уличили в том, что он в трусах марширует перед портретом первой леди страны, а потом дрочит, напевая «I wanna hold your hand». Майкл опять похлопал его по руке._  
  
_— Хочешь, я тебе доступ к камерам открою? Их тут везде понатыкано, и в душах, и в комнатах бойцов тоже. Ты же знаешь, какие это мужики... И никто не спалит._  
  
_Грег издал такой звук, словно готовился сблевнуть, но Майкл видел, что краска возвращается на его лицо, раскрашивая его теперь пунцовыми пятнами. Уши засветились, как сигнальные фонари._  
  
_— Прямо сейчас? — уточнил Майкл напоследок._  
  
_Примерно месяц спустя, обозвав Майкла компьютерщиком, Грег попросил у него помощи с домашним компом. И пригласил к себе домой. Первый раз за всё время жизни в Нью-Йорке кто-то пригласил Майкла в гости. Поэтому он согласился, несмотря на то, что безграмотное определение «компьютерщик» бесило его. Ну, и потому, что это же был Грег._  
  
_Грег объяснил, что живет с родителями, но именно в тот день их не было дома. Майкл почистил комп от вирусов, настроил АдБлок и антивирус, научил, как обходить ловушки на некоторых сайтах. При этом он не смог удержаться, и незаметно поставил небольшую «закладку», позволившую ему удалённо отслеживать активность Грега в сети.  
  
_ Вот так и получилось, что он был в курсе того, что смотрит Грег на работе, но никогда никому не говорил об этом, только присматривал, чтобы его никто не застукал. Кроме того, с того вечера в кухне они стали чаще разговаривать. Ни о чём, о фильмах, об игрушках, о каких-то событиях из новостей, иногда Майкл с жаром излагал какую-нибудь очередную теорию. И порой, когда выходные у них совпадали, даже ходили выпить пива. Грег был единственным, с кем Майкл не чувствовал себя последним уродом и с кем мог находиться среди незнакомых людей без острого желания покинуть помещение как можно скорее.  
  
Майкл присматривал за Грегом и в свободное время, поглядывая куда тот заходит и что пишет с домашнего ПК. Просто хотел предупредить, если что. Он знал, что по утрам тот чаще всего заходит на форчан и порой комментирует дурацкие запросы других пользователей. В конце концов, он был одним из немногих, кто дал некоему чудику из чата действительно полезные советы, когда тот засунул себе в задницу какую-то хрень и не смог вытащить. Тот потом благодарил анонимного советчика.   
  
Майкл пробежался по любимым Грегом разделам форчана, пока не отыскал его на /b/. Туда писали любой бред, призывы, порно, вопли в пространство — без правил и без модерации. И сегодня прорвало Грега. Поначалу Майкл читал то, что знал или о чём догадывался и так — про рыжину, про одиночество. Потом пошла история про Митча, тоже уже знакомая. Но потом...  
  
Майкл не поступил бы в MТИ со стипендией, если бы не умел быстро сопоставлять факты. А теперь то, о чём писал Грег, быстро наложилось на воспоминания Майкла: техники катят странную камеру по коридорам, завозят в госпиталь. Грег бегает вокруг неё, потом везёт в одну из палат. Потом возвращается на пост, говорит по телефону, уходит в эту палату... А дальше вместо того, чтобы по обыкновению продрыхнуть половину смены на кушетке в ординаторской, продолжает бегать туда-сюда, а под утро тащит баллон с кислородом. Поскольку ожоговая не использовалась, камеру в ней отключили тогда же, когда вывезли всё оборудование. Сам Майкл и отключал по распоряжению начальства. А сейчас он очень об этом жалел. Надо было оставить. Он очень хотел бы знать, что же там было в этой палате, потому что то, что писал Грег... это было слишком даже для него. Да и вообще, тот был не склонен выдумывать, относясь скептически ко всем теориям Майкла.   
  
Грегов IP замер, перестав посылать активные запросы в сеть. Наверное, он отрубился. Майк жевал бутерброд, не чувствуя вкуса, но всё ещё поглядывая на его IP. Отошёл, чтобы отлить, вернулся, открыл дополнительную вкладку, побродил по форуму любителей теорий заговоров, разнёс несостоятельные выплески какого-то идиота, вернулся. В этот момент компьютер Грега ушёл из сети окончательно. Майкл немного подождал — может, перезагрузка? Но соединение не возобновилось. Выключил компьютер, судя по всему.   
  
Майкл лёг в кровать, продолжая думать о Греге. Точнее, о его словах — «без рук, без ног, без кожи», «металлические штуки в культях». Кто это? Что это? Его беспокойный мозг никак не желал отключаться. Спустя пару часов Майкл заснул с большим трудом, и снился ему маленький серый человечек из «Вскрытия», который, лёжа на прозекторском столе, приветственно помахивал обрубками рук. Вскочив на кровати, Майкл увидел на часах только полпятого пополудни. Чёрт. Ещё полтора часа можно было бы поспать, не боясь опоздать на ночную смену, но он решительно засобирался на работу и приехал на час раньше, чем следовало. Потому что надо было остановить Грега, пока тот не натворил чего похуже.

  
  
**4 декабря 2013 г., 16:48 EST**  
  
Когда Грег вновь открыл глаза, внутреннее чутьё подсказало ему, что прошло минут тридцать, не больше. С тех пор, как он начал работать по сменам, у него развилось хорошее чувство времени. Солдат спал, что было неудивительно. Дыхание его стало равномерным, глубоким, хоть и с хрипами. Потянувшись так, что кости затрещали, Грег вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу. Отключить наркоз позабыл. Подойдя к аппарату, он сначала глазам своим не поверил. Он и не заметил, как во время процедур выкрутил колесо регулятора на четырёхкратную дозировку нормального взрослого человека. Да как он вообще не удушил его здесь!  
  
Быстро закрутив колёсико испарителя и отключив закись азота, он слегка поднял подачу кислорода к воздуху, надеясь, что через час пациент придёт в норму. Чего он не ожидал — что буквально несколько вдохов спустя солдат чуть качнёт головой из стороны в сторону и распахнёт свои страшные незрячие глаза, затянутые бельмами. Грег отшатнулся. Такого не могло быть, не должно было быть. Севофлуран выветривался быстро, но не настолько же! Тем более, в подобной дозировке. Грег подошел поближе и внимательно посмотрел Солдату в лицо. Потом провёл перед глазами ладонью. Никакой реакции.  
  
— Эх, парень, — пробормотал он, — ты ко всему прочему и сетчатку отморозил? Или затылочные доли? Бедняга.  
  
Солдат чуть повернул голову, услышав голос. Но Грег сильно сомневался, что тот хоть слово понял. Он заметил, как между сухими потрескавшимися губами скользнул кончик языка. Повернулся и пошёл прочь из палаты. В холодильнике их маленькой кухни-столовой для персонала, в морозилке, было немного льда. Полстакана жидкости солдату не повредили бы.  
  
Вернувшись с пластиковым стаканчиком, в котором лежали три кубика льда, он достал один и, сдвинув маску, осторожно провёл им по губам Солдата. Тот вздрогнул поначалу, но, ощутив влагу, жадно к ней потянулся. Грег повторил пару раз, но пациент настойчиво пытался отобрать у него кубик, обхватывая его губами, словно умоляя отдать ему. Грег позволил льду скользнуть ему в рот.  
  
— Не подавись только, — предупредил Грег, осторожно поддерживая его голову.  
  
Солдат сосредоточенно и увлечённо сосал лёд, даже попытался разгрызть его, и с третьей попытки ему удалось. Грег улыбнулся. Вот же живучий, чертяка! Он радовался за каждого пациента, которого удавалось выцарапать с того света, а этот, похоже, пока туда не торопился.  
  
— Ещё? — спросил он, не ожидая ответа.  
  
Его и не было. Поэтому Грег достал второй кубик и вложил его между влажно поблёскивавших губ. Солдат с готовностью его принял и принялся сосать куда активнее, гоняя лёд во рту, как леденец. Вскоре стаканчик опустел.  
  
— Хватит пока, — предупредил Грег. — Надо посмотреть, что скажет твой желудок.  
  
Удивительное дело, Солдат его будто понял. Сомкнул губы и прикрыл глаза. Перешёл в режим ожидания, так сказать. Посмотрев на него, Грег решил, что можно заменить маску назальной канюлей. Хоть губы сушить не будет.  
  
Солдат отнёсся к смене совершенно безразлично. Грегу показалось, что струп на щеке немного огрубел, словно был там уже пару дней. Но это могло быть просто эффектом освещения.  
  
И в этот момент, пока он продолжал крутиться вокруг Солдата, в палате раздался звук падающих капель. Грег завертел головой: в углу палаты была раковина, но кран был закрыт. А больше источников капающей жидкости не было. Если не считать...  
  
Грег посмотрел на стол, под которым уже начала собираться лужица, и стянул с Солдата салфетку. Вся гигроскопичная подстилка под ним была сырая. Настолько, что уже перестала впитывать жидкость, и моча потекла со стола на пол.   
  
Никогда ещё Грег так не радовался обоссанной подстилке. Это значило, что выделительная Солдата если и пострадала, то несильно, что почки и мочевой работали, а уретра пропускала жидкость. И это были хорошие новости. Плохие же состояли в том, что надо было менять подстилку, мыть стол, смывать лужу с пола и думать над тем, как предотвратить подобное в дальнейшем.   
  
Ставить Солдату новый катетер он не хотел категорически. Но многие вояки в подобных ситуациях, если способны были соображать, всеми силами сопротивлялись самому эффективному решению — подгузникам. Один даже слёзно умолял Грега не надевать на него «это позорище». Грег подгузники позорищем не считал. А солдат, вроде, пока не собирался сопротивляться.  
  
— Ну что, парень, — преувеличенно-оптимистичным тоном обратился к нему Грег, — сейчас будем мыться и одеваться. Ты даже не знаешь, какую красоту я тебе приготовил. Новейшая модель, прет-а-порте лучших мастеров гигиены.   
  
Грегу показалось, что солдат как-то напрягся. Похоже, что часть сказанного ему он всё-таки понимал, хоть и непонятно было, какую именно.  
  
Скомкав салфетку, которой прикрывал солдата, Грег смочил её под краном тёплой водой и вернулся к столу. Сначала тщательно вытер Солдата, стараясь не сильно нажимать на кожу, потом, перекатывая его с боку на бок, ловко сменил подстилку, заодно протерев стол. Лежать на нём вряд ли было приятно, наверняка даже сквозь подстилку металл нехило холодил, но пока Грег не решался переложить Солдата в нормальную кровать. Он очень надеялся, что инкубатор скоро доставят, и тот подойдёт — он заказал специальный, намного большего размера, чем обычный. Такие использовали для сиамских близнецов. В нём Солдату будет наверняка и теплее, и удобнее, и повышенная влажность для кожи полезнее.  
  
Но пока приходилось довольствоваться тем, что было. Закончив с мытьём, Грег развернул подгузник. Приподняв Солдата, он подсунул под него заднюю часть, а потом застегнул на липучки.   
  
Больше всего Солдат напоминал сейчас младенца. Крупного, очень красного младенца. Грег хмыкнул.  
  
— Это на первое время, а там подумаем. Зато можешь не стесняться.  
  
Он бы ещё поболтал, но раздался стук. В щель между косяком и дверью просунулась голова Родни:  
  
— Там Рассел звонит. Наверху прибыл фургон, и водитель названивает, требуя тебя.  
  
Грег вспомнил о заказе. Очень кстати.  
  
— Скажи, приду немедленно. А, и отмой здесь пол как следует. Особенно под столом.  
  
Пока недовольный Родни ходил за ведром и шваброй, Грег достал пакет с очередной хирургической салфеткой, вскрыл его и накрыл Солдата от шеи до культей. Потом заторопился наверх, принимать товар.

  
  
**4 декабря 2013 г., 18:02 EST**  
  
Встреча с министром почти довела Барбера до нервного срыва. Он не первый год был в организации и знал, чем чревато подобное пристальное внимание. Как правило, после такого происходит перестановка кадров и заполнение очень внезапно открывшихся вакансий. И поэтому он был готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы не оказаться в списке тех, на чьё место необходимо найти замену.   
  
Но пока он мог позволить себе слегка расслабиться. Нужно было привести в порядок душевное равновесие и как следует подумать. Пройтись мысленно ещё раз по всей беседе и убедиться, что всё понято правильно. А с утра приступить к реорганизации отделения. И если он справится... Если он умно разыграет ту карту, которая попала ему в руки, то, глядишь, его место и станет вакантным, потому что он уйдёт на повышение.  
  
Обо всём этом Барбер думал, паркуясь перед тихим баром недалеко от дома. Отсюда он смог бы доехать в любом состоянии. Он распустил галстук и расстегнул воротник рубашки, входя внутрь. Бросил пальто на стул, заказал двойной виски и достал телефон, намереваясь позвонить жене и предупредить, что к ужину не успеет. И в этот момент его «Блэкберри» мелодично звякнул, сообщая о доставке электронного письма на личный адрес. Полный дурных предчувствий, Барбер открыл текст.  
  
«Как только вернётесь обратно в бюро, пришлите мне фотографию объекта».

___ _

 

Подписи не было, но и без неё Барбер знал, кто прислал этот приказ. В том, что это именно не подлежащий обжалованию приказ, он не сомневался. В этот момент официантка принесла его заказ. Барбер одним глотком опустошил стакан, потребовал счёт и набрал жену.  
  
— У меня на работе завал, буду поздно, — сходу сообщил он ей. — Приеду как смогу.   
  
Протянув двадцатку девушке и махнув рукой насчёт сдачи, он побрёл к выходу. Чёрт бы побрал этого Пирса с его игрушками!

 

 **4 декабря 2013 г., 19:14 EST**  
  
Рассел знал своё дело: Грег в этом убедился. Он спустился вместе с лифтом на минус первый, сходил за «муравьём», и вскоре все коробки громоздились в коридоре перед ожоговой. Внутрь их Грег пока заносить не стал, из соображений гигиены. Убедившись, что всё на месте и вроде без повреждений, он поблагодарил Рассела, который привычно угукнул и ушёл на свой пост. Грег постоял с полминуты, гипнотизируя всю эту груду в надежде, что она сама как-нибудь распакуется, разложится и исчезнет, но этого, разумеется, не произошло. Подумав ещё немного, он направился в кухню. Ему нужен был кофе и какая-нибудь еда, хоть пара крекеров. Только сейчас, слегка расслабившись, он понял, насколько проголодался.  
  
Но как всегда бывает, если много хочешь, мало получаешь. Грег хотел немного, но на его пути к кофемашине и холодильнику внезапно непреодолимой преградой вырос Майкл. А точнее, он схватил Грега за грудки и втемяшил в кухонную стену, словно специально его в этой кухне поджидал:  
  
— Ты что творишь? — слабо возмутился Грег.  
  
— А ты? — очень громким и разъярённым шёпотом закричал Майкл. — Ты что пишешь? И куда? И кому?  
  
— Кого? — удивился Грег.  
  
Из его памяти начисто выветрилось, что он кому-то что-то писал, а главное, он никак не мог понять, о чём.  
  
— Форчан! — по-прежнему шёпотом заорал Майкл. — В бредятнике! Ты слетел с катушек, писать о том, чем занимаешься?  
  
Грег даже не поинтересовался, откуда Майклу известно, что и где он анонимно писал на форчане. На это его и без того ослабевших умственных способностей не хватило.  
  
— А что? — обречённо спросил он. — Нельзя?  
  
Майкл отпустил его и пробежался пару раз туда-сюда. В этот момент он очень напоминал молодого пса, впервые вывезенного на охоту и взявшего свой первый след.  
  
— Что у тебя в той палате? — спросил он.  
  
Грег нахмурился.  
  
— Я не могу сказать, — пробормотал он, отводя взгляд. — Барбер не велел.  
  
— Значит, писать ты можешь, — саркастически заметил Майк, — про человека без рук, ног и кожи в камере. А сказать нет?  
  
Грег порозовел.  
  
Они были настолько увлечены своим спором, что не заметили, как мимо кухни, не торопясь, прошёл Барбер, ступавший осторожно и не стремившийся привлечь к себе внимание.  
  
— Я написал до того, как поговорил с Барбером, — пояснил он.  
  
— Скажи ещё, что ты не знаешь, что из нашей конторы сор не выносят. Грег, я же всё равно узнаю. Что там?  
  
Никогда ещё Майкл Престон не был так близок к самой настоящей загадке. Нет, Загадке. Нет, даже ЗАГАДКЕ. Плевать на всякие там мировые заговоры, тут вот настоящий заговор был. Грег покачал головой.  
  
— Там... что-то очень странное. И страшное. И я не знаю, что это или кто, и что с этим всем делать. Барбер не даёт никаких нормальных инструкций, Уоррен исчез, Родни боится.   
  
— Там инопланетянин? — блестя глазами, поинтересовался Майкл. — Такой, серый, глазастый? Как в Розуэлле?  
  
Грег уставился на Майкла как на идиота.  
  
— Какой инопланетянин? — переспросил он, взяв лицо в горсть — Солдат там, раненый. В тяжёлом состоянии, с ампутированными конечностями...  
  
Продолжить он не успел. В кухню ввалился Барбер.  
  
— Почему не на месте, Престон? — скроив недовольную мину, напустился он на Майкла. — А вы, О'Донелл, сначала во дворе слонялись, теперь тут лясы точите! У вас пациент еле дышит, на него взглянуть страшно, а вы тут болтаете!  
  
Грег отклеился от стены, к которой его прижимал Майкл и выпрямился.  
  
— Мистер Барбер, простите, но мне необходимо перекусить. Я не спал уже сутки и не ел с самого утра. Пациент был стабилен, когда я его покинул.   
  
— Стабилен... — пробормотал Барбер сквозь зубы. — Всем бы такую стабильность. Шуруйте в палату и займитесь им. Можете перекусить предварительно. А вы, Престон, идите работать.  
  
Грег понял, что другой возможности может не представиться, и шагнул в сторону начальника.  
  
— Мистер Барбер, мне нужна информация. Настоящая информация, медицинские записи, рекомендации и так далее. Я не уверен, что не наврежу пациенту, не владея всем этим.   
  
— Смотайтесь тогда вниз и возьмите там, — отозвался Барбер, который мечтал только об одном — вернуться домой и хоть до утра забыть этот кошмар.  
  
— У меня нет времени рыться в хранилище! — наконец прорвало Грега. — Где техники? Где врач? Я кручусь один, а теперь ещё и коробки разбирать? Надо дать технике согреться и отстояться, прежде чем распаковывать.  
  
— Я могу, — подал голос Майкл. — У меня есть время. Я могу разобрать коробки и поискать информацию.  
  
Грег замотал головой за спиной Барбера, не желая втягивать Майкла во всю эту историю, но было уже поздно. Взгляд Барбера прошёлся по Майклу с головы до ног, задержавшись, как всегда, на уродливых шрамах на лице, и он медленно кивнул.  
  
— Не знаю, что там с техниками, — произнёс он. — Для перетаскивания грузов можете привлечь Рассела. А вы, Престон, получите у него ключи и ступайте вниз, О'Донелл вам объяснит, куда, и найдите ему то, что он просит. Вы, O'Донелл, назначаетесь ответственным за этого пациента. Других у вас не будет. Проследите за ним. Утром оба отчитаетесь лично мне.  
  
Не сговариваясь, Грег и Майкл кивнули. Барбер молча развернулся и покинул кухню. Грег выдохнул.  
  
— Ты попал, — печально сообщил он Майклу. — И я, походу, тоже. Где же всё-таки техники?  
  
— Так мне куда? — пританцовывая от нетерпения на месте, впился в него Майкл.  
  
— Вали на минус пятый, ключ у Рассела, лифт он тоже тебе откроет. Третье хранилище, по коридору до конца и налево. Тащи все папки, какие найдёшь, будем искать карточку пациента. А мне нужен кофе. Много, много кофе.  
  
Как зачарованный, Грег двинулся к кофейной машине. Майкл хлопнул его по плечу и помчался добывать ключ и получать доступ на минус пятый — минус пятый! — этаж. За таинственными папками. Наконец-то и на него свалилась тайна.  
  
***  
  
_Цветы опали, и запах исчез. Вокруг была густая мгла. Ничего не видно. Даже звуки доносились будто издалека, как сквозь толщу воды.  
  
— Эй, парень... — донеслось откуда-то.  
  
Парень, парень, парень... Так его не называли уже очень давно. Очень... Он не помнил, как давно. Никогда? Или называли? Он не был парнем. Он был Солдатом, активом, объектом. Парень — человек, а он... Кто он?  
  
Солдат осторожно повернул голову в сторону звука. Ничего не видно. Где тот, кто говорил? Может, он ещё в камере? Нет, он лежит, а в камере он не лежит, никогда не лежит. Может, камера опрокинулась? Но тогда бы ему давили ремни. Ремни не давили. Кожа болела, но меньше, чем ранее. И было тепло. Не слишком тепло, но хорошо. Твёрдо под спиной и головой. Сверху тепло.  
  
С лица исчезла маска. Маска нужна, но тут так жарко, так хочется пить. Ему не дадут попить... Острый холод коснулся губ. Что это? Это больно? Лёд? Опять камера? Маленький кусочек льда скользил по губам, таял, позволяя струйкам воды смачивать его пересохшие губы. Это было приятно. Это было вкусно. Он хотел этот кусочек, хотел его целиком, весь себе...  
  
Отдали. Отдали весь. Солдат медленно двинул его во рту, от щеки к щеке. Вкусно. Холодно. Приятно. Можно разгрызть. Как давно он ничего не кусал, не грыз, не жевал... Вкусно.   
  
— Ещё?  
  
Да. Пожалуйста, да. Ещё. Много-много ещё. Пожалуйста.   
— Хватит.  
  
Острый укол разочарования. Почему хватит? Он же хотел ещё. Пожалуйста, ещё.  
  
...Ууу, жадюга. Отвали, хватит с тебя. Пошёл, пошёл, пошёл... вали отсюда, а то как дам. Дай ему! Врежь! Угости его из шланга, хочет водички — пусть напьётся досыта.  
  
Внизу живота давило, там что-то мешало. Было больно. Солдат напрягся, пытаясь вытолкнуть это из себя. Наступило невероятное облегчение. Так хорошо. Тёплая жидкость затекла под спину. Тёплая…  
  
...Опять обоссался! Я сколько раз говорил, не поить! Да мне похуй, как ты его мыть будешь, набери в ведро и плесни…  
  
Нужно было терпеть. Нельзя… Сейчас его накажут. Сейчас они обольют его.  
  
— Парень... — гулко раздалось над ним. — Мыться...  
  
Нет. Не надо мыться. Мыться — это противно. Это холодно. Это больно, от мытья всё тело сводит, кожа покрывается мурашками, мышцы натягиваются в судорогах, больно, больно, больно... Что? Это мыться? Тёплое и влажное скользит по коже. Никакого шланга. Никакого ведра. Никакой холодной воды. Это приятно. Руки дотрагиваются осторожно, поворачивают его, убирают лишнюю влагу. Так хорошо. Только бы никто не заметил, что ему хорошо. Не открывать глаз.  
  
Солдат с трудом сдержал вздох удовольствия, когда его переложили на сухое. Было твёрдо, но хорошо. Тепло. Потом нижнюю часть тела охватило что-то мягкое. Такое уже бывало. Это приятно. Пусть это останется.   
  
Откуда-то далеко донёсся другой голос. На Солдата опустилось покрывало. Скрыло его ото всех. Он спрятался.  
  
По движению воздуха он понял, что все ушли. Ушли далеко, рядом никого. Хорошо. Но могут быть камеры. Не шевелиться. Не двигаться. Не открывать глаз.  
  
Солдат впал в настороженное оцепенение.  
  
Из транса его вырвал щелчок, напомнивший о предохранителях на оружии. Рядом был кто-то. Чужой, незнакомый запах. Солдат распахнул глаза. Мгла не поредела. Ещё щелчок.  
  
— О, господи... — пробормотал голос рядом. — Он меня убьёт.  
  
Обязательно! Подойди поближе, сука! Подойди... Солдат оскалился. В этот момент он почувствовал, что ненадежная защита исчезла: то, чем он был накрыт, сдёрнули одним коротким рывком. Щёлк.  
  
— Ну красавчик, ничего не скажешь. — Тот же голос. — Пусть министр полюбуется. Как по мне, пулю в затылок и в цемент.  
  
Солдат испугался. Не надо в затылок. В затылок больно. Пули — это больно. Их выковыривают, потом зашивают дырки. Не надо. Быстро прикрыть глаза, пусть думает, что он послушный. Но я тебя убью. Дай только мне возможность до тебя добраться. Вот увидишь...  
  
Шаги удалились, с едва слышным хлопком закрылась дверь.  
  
Солдат остался один. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы никто больше не приходил. Никогда._  


End file.
